Be My Butler
by mushimushi123
Summary: I have always been a normal girl living a normal life. I had been pretty satisfied so far.. But suddenly, I received a letter changing everything and I found myself submerged in preparation to one day rule the 7th Kingdom of Xerxes.We have rules far different from other countries.However I face many obstacles in my trek for the throne including possibly losing the one man I love...
1. Introduction

Hello Reader :)

This story is based on the game Be My Princess, Zain's route. For those who have not played the game or have not played the route I will do a quick explanation. For convenience sake and for my story sake, the OC will be called Anna. SPOILERS (obviously). For the real story, play the game by VOLTAGE. I will give you a brief introduction since it is crucial to understanding the story :) I hope this helps. For those who know the story, please scroll down and skip it. I might also add that my story is also based on Zain's scene from a sentimental scene with the butler.

Anna is a student studying World History in University in Charles Kingdom. Anna meets an old man who seems to be coughing badly in the park, she takes care of him till his butler, Zain arrives and brings him to safety. The Old Man (who later turns out to be called Nobel Michel) gives Anna his number incase she would come across any troubles in the future so that he could repay her for her kindness. She meets Prince Edward of Charles Kingdom and rescues him from being spilled with mud from the car. By the way, the car belongs to Prince Keith who she meets again later. Prince Edward asks her to attend a ball in Nobel Michel Castle which she accepts. He promptly gives her a makeover and she goes to Nobel Michel Castle. She meets Prince Wilfred who asks her whether it is her first time here. Anna replies it is and then she meets Prince Roberto of Altaria and he escorts her into the ballroom.

Anna then finds that she is out of place at the ball. She reaches for some wine to find that Prince Joshua also reaching for the same one. She apologises and watches as he downs several glasses. Prince Glenn comes and comments about Prince Joshua being with wine and women and they walk off together. There is more conversation and then the game introduces the 6 princes of each kingdom.

Zain Route~

Anna decides not to dance with any of the princes and decides to leave. She stops by a painting and reads about the brief history of Nobel Michel Castle which the land used to be a holy land. However Nobel Michel was able to purify the land allowing people to live. Nobel Michel Castle is the largest Castle in the world and is also a girl's dream destination as all the princes of the royal families will marry in this location. She then meets Nobel Michel and realizes his full identity and they have a brief discussion. Zain brings her back to her home.

For my story, her apartment is on fire when she returns (similar to Prince Wilfred's route but the actual route is that her house goes under construction). She calls Nobel Michel and Zain returns to take her back to the castle where he serves her. It splits into 2 stories. The first being that the royal seal goes missing, and Anna wants to save Zain from being fired tries with all her might to save him. She realizes that the cats might be involved as they liked the berry ink that was on the seal. Zain and Anna eventually find the cat and the seal saving his fate. Anna then studies about the history of Nobel Michel and Zain offers to take her around on tour almost like a date. Anna has a dream before the day that Zain wipes her mouth when she is eating cake. As they go out on the actual date, it nearly happens and they come to enjoy themselves.

Zain shows Anna the no-man's land where the land doesn't belong to any official kingdom. He is often surprised to find that Anna has a matching necklace with him. A dirty tramp appears to Anna and asks to speak to Zain. Anna becomes scared and Zain comes back from the coffee shop and the tramp runs away. Nobel Michel gets bombed and due to a picture, Zain is suspected since he met the tramp. Zain disappears as a mean to discipline himself. Anna realizes that he might never return goes to find him in No-man's land. She gets captured and finds Zain who is undercover in order to find out the truth about his father. His father was actually conned by the tramp out of his inheritance.

The tramp tries to rape Anna and Zain rescues her. They run away back to Nobel Michel together. There are several scenes but then the tramp comes and tries to kill Nobel Michel for money. Zain gets shot so Anna tries to run over and help him. Zain is shot a second time saving Anna and blacks out. Anna cries over his body thinking he is actually dead. However we find that the matching necklaces have saved his life.

Zain's father is actually in hospital and the tramp was in love with Zain's mother but when she died, the tramp clung onto the father. The money he asked from Nobel Michel was actually to pay for the hospital bills.

After the whole fiasco, Zain takes Anna to the outside where they view Nobel Michel and they share their first kiss.

Sentimental Summer with the butler Zain~

As a reward for Anna helping out the butler training, Zain becomes her butler for the day. He dresses her up and prepares a meal for her. She asks him to join her because food doesn't taste good without company. He hesitates then joins her. They dance afterwards and he gives her roses. She finds it too much. A couple weeks past and then Zain spots her in the bakery and they have a chat. He realizes that Anna's landlord has taken his favourite umbrella. Anna and Zain have an argument about who fits under the small umbrella. Eventually Anna leans in close to Zain much to his surprise and they walk to Anna's apartment to look for her landlord.

The landlord won't return for 3 hours and Anna takes Zain to a special place. A little girl is selling flowers and Zain buys them all and gives Anna the flowers once more. She accepts and they share a moment only to be interrupted by the landlord calling.

AAAAANNNND IT BEGINS :D

Enjoy!

Love

Mushimushi123


	2. The Chosen One

Sakura blossoms. Beautiful pink petals slowly drifted down from their home and fell softly onto the ground. I looked up at the grand building in front of me. Nobel Michel. My current home ever since my apartment had burnt down last year. I felt awful for having to stay here for free but Mike didn't seem willing for me to leave and told me to keep him company. I only have a couple of months before I graduate and I felt blessed. I was currently reading able Altaria's history and sitting in the garden. The sun was shining giving me a slight warmth and I lost myself in the peace that accompanied with it.

"Your tea is ready, milady"

I glanced up from my book to see a familiar pair of green emerald eyes looking back at me. A man that made me hate and love at the same time. I loved him because of his kindness and his inexplicable perfection. I hated him because he made me go insane with his simple actions yet he was quite capable of controlling himself so easily.

"Zain...thank you..."

He poured the tea carefully and swiftly prepared my tea. I gently lifted it up to my lips and tasted a sweet yet bitter taste. I gave him my best smile.

"It tastes perfect"

He placed his hand on his chest and bowed.

"I'm glad it is suited to your taste"

I took another sip.

"Are you free right now?"

"I am here to cater to your needs, Miss Anna".

"Then...Please join me"

I gestured to the seat next to me. He looked momentarily surprised before giving me another bow.

"As you wish"

He sat down poured himself a cup of tea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", I asked catching a petal in my hand.

"Yes...it is..."

I looked over at Zain. He was staring at me smiling gently.

"I meant..."

Zain leaned forward holding my face gently. I lost my track of thought as he gently kissed my lips. Softly, slowly and bit gently on my lips. I stopped thinking. And almost as quickly as it came, he sat back and sipped his tea smiling. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I hate you sometimes", I muttered.

"And why is that, Miss Anna?"

"Because", I blushed," Here I am losing all my senses and you sit there so calmly"

"A butler has to be able to carry out tasks efficiently and without distraction"

"Yet you seek to make Miss Anna lose control of herself. Ho Ho"

We looked round to see Mike standing there chuckling at the sight of us. Zain stood up and bowed quickly and I followed suite.

"Forgive me. It was inappropiate-"

Mike held a hand to stop him.

"Ah...I do not mind your extracurricular activities. It seems to make Miss Anna very happy"

I blushed.

"Oh Nobel Michel..."

"But Zain, I have some important matters to discuss with Miss Anna. So I might ask you to do your other duties. I will call you back to spend more time with Miss Anna after I have finished talking to her"

"As you wish, Lord Michel"

Zain bowed again and left.

Lord Michel then looked at me and held up an envelope. My eyes widened. I had been chosen.


	3. A Little Longer

After reading the letter Lord Michel had given me, I looked up at him.

"H-how did I get chosen?"

"I believe your father saw what great things you had done and thought you were most suitable for the position".

I gathered my wits. For a couple of minutes, there was silence. I clenched my fists in determination.

"What must I do to prepare? How long do I have?"

Lord Michel chuckled. He gave her a box and a booklet.

"He requires you to showcase your talents. In this case, playing a piano piece..."

I opened the booklet. Rachminoff Concerto no.2. And the box...

"and ballet since it is your best talent"

Inside were some beautiful silk ballet shoes.

"You may practice in the hall. The event will be in 2 weeks from now. I will ask Zain for the necessary equipment and-"

"Is it possible...that we can keep this a secret from Zain?"

Lord Michel looked surprised.

"He will find out quite soon, Miss Anna..."

"I-I just want to spend some more time as a normal girl to him"

I smiled weakly.

"I will make the necessary preparations. Thank you Lord Michel. Please excuse me"

I got up and walked away. I heard Lord Michel say quietly,

"Miss Anna...you were never a normal girl to him, no matter what happens..."

A couple of days past. The hall was set up for me to practice. When Theo asked me why I needed to do ballet and practice piano, I told him that it was a university event. Zain never asked me any questions. Mike provided teachers for me and my efforts were put into preparing for the Spring Party. Occasionally, the princes came to watch me practice.

I was so excited to practice my piano and especially ballet. I had always loved it. The thrill of being a princess, being elegant and being whoever I wished to be. The white gentle innocent swan. The black sexy swan. Cinderalla. The sugar plum princess. I had always loved the thrill of jumping into the air. I'll tell you a secret. Yu used to do ballet too. He used to play my prince during the school plays. But I don't think he wanted anyone to know nowadays. The person who was playing the prince for the play in 2 weeks was called Stuart. He was for the other side if you get what I mean but he was a superb prince. Not as good as Yu was but still just as good.

Piano was beautiful to me. The ability to strum my fingers and lose myself in music and bringing the emotions to ear was beautiful. It was something beautiful that couldn't be seen from the eyes.

I stopped and sat down with Prince Wilfred and Prince Roberto and drank some tea resting my sore feet.

"You looked beautiful doing ballet" said Prince Wilfred quietly sipping his tea.

I blushed.

"Thank you. It's a hobby of mine"

"I hoped I could come and see your show! It will be great fun to see you dancing on stage at university!"

I smiled a secretive smile.

"I would give you the best show then"

My university went from 8-4pm and I returned home to practice till 8pm and doing studying at the night which went on from the first week. There were only 3 days till the event. I felt so bad because I often couldn't spend time with Zain. But he always brought me tea. Eventually one night in the library, I couldn't take it anymore. I was lonely, irritated at my crazy schedule and all I wanted to do was go to sleep in Zain's arms. I missed looking at his emerald green eyes. He walked into my room 10 minutes later when I was reading about the architecture of the Altaria Kingdom and carefully started preparing some tea. I carefully got up and hugged him from behind. He dropped the spoon surprised.

"Miss...Sana?"

"I'm sorry", I mumbled into his back, "Let me stay with you just a little longer"

We stood like that for a moment. I feared that he could hear my frantically beating heartbeat. How could I be so bold? He turned round slowly and held my face in his hands. His eyes smiling gently at me.

"I love you"

The words escaped from my mouth before my brain even considered saying such words. He kissed me brashly without holding back and then I lost my hands in his shiny black hair, his arms held me strong. I stopped thinking again and let all my emotions out just hoping that tonight I was just the woman Zain loved. A normal woman.

My legs curled round his waist and my back arched as Zain kissed my neck. Always my weak point. Then carried me over to the bed where I let go completely.


	4. Waiting

I woke up in the early hours. I was exhausted after last night. It was Zain...the morning sun showed his flawless face and he looked so so...adorable. I touched his long eyelashes and then he held my wrist in place. He opened his eyes and looked straight at me then grinned mischiveously.

"Miss Anna...You are more forward then I thought"

I blushed and looked away.

"W-what do you mean?"

He moved closer and I was caught again entranced by his eyes.

"Anna..."

He kissed me gently.

"You are beautiful"

XXXXXX

Zain left to prepare his butler duties but promised to come back and bring me breakfast so I slept for a little while longer. I was so glad it was Spring break and my day off from all the practice. I could just study today and relax with Zain. I thought back to last night. Zain didn't show his emotions but he certainly built it up. Last night...he was an animal. I tried to get out of bed but stumbled.

"Ouch..."

"Miss Anna?"

Zain rushed through the door to my side looking concerned.

"Are you alright? Here let me help you"

"E-erm...wait!"

I was so embarrassed..Zain looked curiously at me.

"Is everything okay?"

"I casniofs", I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't stand...it hurts"

There was a moment's silence. Zain looked momentarily confused before he understood.

"Oh...Miss Sana...I'm so sorry..."

"No! It's fine. It's just I need help walking"

"Of course. Of course. It's just I couldn't control myself last night. Not spending much time with you so I didn't hold back..."

I wish the floor would swallow me up right now. Theo came bouncing through the room and said bluntly.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor, idiot"

Zain immediately argued with Theo

"That is not how you should talk with Miss Sana! You do not call guests, idiots! Furthermore, you should knock before entering a room"

"Yeah yeah...Anyways Lord Michel is looking for you Zain"

Zain looked at me briefly and then turned back to Theo.

"I will be there momentarily as I need to attend to Miss Anna first"

"I see. So you broke her last night whilst getting it on?"

Theo sniggered and then went off back to report to Lord Michel leaving me and Zain in horror.

Now I wish the floor would swallow me.

XXXXX

I sat on the sofa reading through some texts that Zain kindly brought for me. The pain between my legs was starting to subside. I read a quick extract from the Kingdom of Xerxes, a faraway kingdom that was larger than the 6 kingdoms individually. It's rules govern differently. I glanced over a passage about the kingship of Xerxes.

_The King of Xerxes usually has many wives and concubines. Hence many children are born at the same time. In the Kingdom of Xerxes, the eldest child may not always be directly the next king. Instead the children of the king are scattered throughout the kingdom and are brought up as commoners. The child with the most promise and gained recognition for their righteous and wise deeds and level of talents, knowledge and leadership skills is chosen. The children of Xerxes are unknown to the public and are required not to share their royal birth otherwise they may be expelled from succeeding the throne. It is only after the king has chosen a child with approved reasons backed up by the council that they may become a princess or prince to the throne. Until then, they are considered a commoner level. The kingdom of Xerxes focuses on characteristics such as caring for the wellbeing of the community, making good decisions that are humble and wise and unselfishness. It is well known that the Kingdom of Xerxes' palace are not as grand as the 6 kingdoms but the country itself is prosperous and exceptional._

In 2 days time, I would play piano and dance ballet to the 6 Greatest kingdoms in the world. In 2 days, I would see my father for the first time in almost 12 years. In 2 days, I would be a princess. In 2 days, Zain might find he cannot love me any longer.


	5. The Dance Of Wisdom

_A little girl looked at the car as the soldiers took her 5 year old brother away. She was only 4 at the time. She looked up at her mother._

"_Mommy...Where are they taking onii-san?"_

"_He's going to grow up."_

"_He's crying alot, mama"_

"_He is my dear. But the hardship will help him grow. Maybe he could even become king"._

_There was a small silence._

"_Mama...Will I have to go too?"_

"_...You will in a year. But you must be strong. You must carry on and learn and become wise. Then you will see me again. Then you will become queen and lead the people so none will be hungry again and help them be happy and create a better future. Do you understand?"_

_The girl looked into her mother's eyes and saw determination. She nodded._

"_I will become the best queen in the world!"_

I remembered my dream from last night. The words my mother had left me before she died 5 days later. I miss her.

There was a great silence in the room. I stood strong because it was my place. I was smart enough to rule and I was determined to. Eventually, the party resumed and the princes and their families came rushing over to see me.

"My dear, if I knew you were a princess, we would have definately considered you as a possible marriage candidate for our dear son"

Over the past 2 years, I was offered to stay at each of the princes for 2 years to study in depth the history of their kingdom. It was their present for my 21st birthday from Prince Edward. Of course, I had met all their families and they snuffed me as I was just a commoner. But in Xerxes, there was no differentiation between the royal family and the commoners. Because the royal family grew up as commoners and humbleness was important in our growing up. I felt a brief disgust in my stomach but I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"I'm afraid marriage is not in my criteria right now but I am happy to meet you all again and thank you for your kind hospitality over the past 2 years"

I gave them my best smile.

"Oh dear...no we should be so honoured to have your prescence in our kingdom. Isn't that right Joshua?"

Joshua gave a grunt of acknowledgment and I was guessing he was so surprised as were the other princes. Eventually, their families went away to greet King Xerxes.

"It's such a shock that the pretty girl turned out to be an actual princess", said Prince Roberto, kindly.

"I heard about the Kingdom of Xerxes, it seems you might not have the manners of an actual princess", commented Prince Keith.

"That is probably correct. All princess and princes live as commoners until we are selected to succeed the throne. We don't learn about the manners of other kingdoms very much because it is not considered as important", I gave a small smile.

Prince Keith, despite knowing who I was treated me just the same.

"Are you all angry at me?", I asked quietly.

The princes looked at each other.

"I think we're more surprised then anything", said Prince Wilfred and gently smiled.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was a commoner. I mean it's not an excuse but none of my siblings and I are noble until we are selected. That is the rules of Xerxes"

They nodded seeming to understand.

"Princess Anna"

I turned around to see my father. An old man with white hair, large black eyes and wrinkles from smiling.

"Father..."

I bowed lowing my head in humbleness.

"I must thank you for this great honour. I will not let you down"

He held my head up and looked at me.

"You have your mother's eyes and personality. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be a great Queen to our kingdom...You have grown up...very well..."

We gave each other a smile.

"You must prepare for the dance now. Please go with Maid Cara to prepare your outfit"

I bowed and left quickly to prepare.

_In the Kingdom of Xerxes, after an heir has been selected, they must perform the dance of wisdom, an ancient dance passed down from generation to generation. It is said to bring good luck, wisdom, love and blessing from the Gods. An array of butterflies are said to escape the special kimono that has been passed down for the last 600 years. The steps must be sacred and performed in Nobel Michel and the crowning of the new heir followed suite. Xerxes and Nobel Michel were created from similar earth and considered both sacred. There is also a legend that they were once the same kingdom but a curse separated the two lovers._

A kimono grafted in red and gold printed with Butterflies. I held a silver fan in one hand and a sceptre with bells on the end and I began my dance. The dance of wisdom was a sight to behold. The array of colours reflected created a aurora in the dark night. All that could be heard was the gentle bells of the sceptre and my soft steps. The finale and the butterflies on my kimono flew off creating awes and surprises to my fellow audience. I slowly walked up the steps and Nobel Michel smiled gently at me.

"Who knew that the girl that helped me would become a real princess?"

"I am blessed and humbled", I spoke quietly to Nobel Michel.

"I will still call you Mike if you like"

"Ah that rhymes. I would like that very much".

Mike beamed at me before placing a crown on my head and I turned around to see the clapping audience. In the corner I saw Zain. My heart broke then and there when he looked at me with his beautiful eyes full of disappointment and he turned around and walked away.


	6. A New Princess

It's today. The day I had been preparing my whole life for yet not expecting. The day I was proud of. The day I loathed. I saw the princes' surprise as I took the stage and began my ballet in the swan lake followed by my piano playing afterwards.

I saw the families of the 6 kingdoms and their heirs stare at me in wonder as to why a common girl would be dancing ballet and playing difficult piano playing. I saw Zain give me a brief look of confusion before keeping his butler face on. I could guess what he was thinking. _In due time, she'll tell me. _

As I changed into a ball gown that Nobel Michel provided me I walked over to the back of the hall. The 6 princes quickly gathered round.

"That was an exquisite performance", Prince Edward came and smiled gently kissing my fingers.

"Thank you" I bowed.

"For a commoner! You are pretty talented" boomed Prince Keith before laughing at his own joke.

"Indeed, it was quite a surprise to see you play", remarked Prince Joshua.

"I didn't even know you played piano and did ballet!" said Glenn, astonished. He was one of my childhood friends along with Yu.

"I have many secrets", I smiled.

"All revealed in due time" said Prince Wilfred, quietly. I stared at him. He gave me that all-knowing smile.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN"

We all turned around and saw the announcer standing alongside Lord Michel.

"We welcome to the stage, the 6 princes of the future"

The princes began to move to the stage.

"Prince Edward of Charles Kingdom, Prince Glenn of Oriens, Prince Roberto of Altaria, Prince Joshua of DresVan, Prince Keith of Liberty, and Prince Wilfred of Philip"

The audience gave a round of applause as they walked across the red carpet, walked up the stairs and took their positions. Lord Michel then took the microphone.

"In the recent years, I have seen the princes grown and their subsequent kingdoms. You are probably why I've given you such a celebration tonight and have called the families as well. I'm sure you have been busy and I humbly thank your presence here tonight in Nobel Michel Castle. First of I would like to announce, the prince' official training in Noble Michel where they will study for 2 years here. Under normal circumstances, they would study in separate time periods. However, I am lucky enough that they are all of similar age so I thought it best appropriate to give them all an education. I would like to introduce the joining of the final kingdom tonight in unison of the 6 kingdoms. May I introduce King Xerxes VII"

The Audience grew silent in surprise as a foreboding man stepped up. He wore a Red kimono richly decorated in gold and silver and he wore a simple crown on his head. The kingdom of Xerxes has always been it's own land never interfering or joining with the other kingdoms. But it was very powerful and had the greatest wealth in the world.

"It is my greatest pleasure to meet you all. It may come to a surprise to you all but after 600 years, I have decided to join with the unity of the 6 greatest kingdoms to become the 7 greatest kingdoms. I hope this will not displease you..."

I looked at the Kings of the 6 kingdoms and they appeared quite pleased.

"I have been meaning to join after selecting my heir. I mean to introduce you tonight to my most talented heir. They grew up in Kariko, south region in Xerxes. They were talented in knowing martial arts succeeding the masters, they have a heart of a lion and has rescued many people from the pirates at the sea. My heir grew up wise and loving, their grades always exceeding expectations and kind to those around her. At the age of 15, they undertook responsibility of Kariko and created a plan that throughout the 2 years of famine, there was plenty to eat due to their foresight and knowledge."

"He sounds wonderful"

"How talented is the new heir of Xerxes!?"

I heard the whispers that surrounded the room.

"I have not always been a father to my heir. But I hope to make ammends. They will also attend the Princes' education here in Noble Michel and I hope that together they will create a better future for all our kingdoms.

There was a brief round of applause. I began to walk up slowly. I looked once more at Zain and stepped into the light on stage.

"I introduce my daughter...Princess Anna Kravinska Mariana Xerxes, heir to the Kingdom of Xerxes"


	7. Heartbreak

As soon the party finished. I went to my room tired. I reflected back on the day and I realized the training would begin tomorrow. I still hadn't seen Zain. I missed him so badly and I could understand what he might be thinking. I unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor and Zain walked in and placed the tea on the table silently, preparing it and then was about to leave.

"Stop"

He stopped. He still faced the door.

"Please don't leave me".

He turned round and his eyes bore into my mind like the first day we met. Butler and mistress all over again.

"I apologize but I must attend to the clean up"

He bowed and was about to leave.

"You know I love you"

He stopped again.

"You know that I kept this because I didn't know it would be me. And I know I'm a princess and I might have a country to run one day. But I don't want you to forget that under that. I'm still me"

He turned around and said softly

"Then you should know that we can never be together. I can only ever be your butler".

And then he walked away for the 2nd time that day. And for the 2nd time, breaking my heart.

xxxxxxxx

The following day began the 2 year royal education that was necessary in order to prepare for the rulership of our kingdom. I felt a little nervous since I was the only girl attending but I already knew the princes so I felt a little relieved. We entered into a lecture room with several desks in a U-shape against the board. Nobel Michel began.

"Welcome my dear Princes, and princesses (he winked at me). After you have completed this 2 year training, I hope it will help you work together to create a better future for your kingdoms by looking at common problems and finding a solution to them. All your work from your kingdoms will be individually sent here so you still have to handle the workload as well as the lectures given. I hope you are all prepared. There will be several tests that you may undergo throughout the course testing your approach to problems, military planning, communication skills and handling of taxes. Due to my condition, I won't always be here so there will be many lecturers throughout the course and I will try my best to attend [he smiled weakly] and I hope you will do your best too"

I looked at the princes and they all looked at Lord Michel with rapt attention including Prince Roberto which was very rare indeed. I stifled a giggle. The class continued as we looked at the history of the countries (my favourite) and a guideline of the topics we would be studying for the first 6 months. Little did they know, my father sent me copies of the books for my 10th birthday so I recognized if not but all of the topics. After 2 hours, the class ended and we had lunch. I was nearly pushed over but a small large man who I recognized from TV as my father's advisor.

"Princess Anna! It's my p-pleasure to meet you! I am Robert Poxy! Though please call me Bob"

"Hello Bob", I said mildly amused, "How can I help you?"

"Your father has sent me along with 5 other assistants to give you some work and to assist you. He's having one of his fits again so he left you with 40% of the work to be done."

I grimly smiled. It was well known that my father had boats of madness from time to time. If he was sane it could last 3-6 months. Most of the time it was left to Fernando, a rich noble advisor who I detested very much. As I walked with the advisor to the coffee table, I thought several problems that had cropped up during the 10 years since my father was fit to rule.

"Robert"

"Please princess, call me Bob"

"Bob?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring me graphs and information of the economical situation, healthcare, housing prices, financial spreads, and educational welfares"

"Urgh...Yes your Majesty? May I ask what you intend to do?"

"You 5 assistants and I are going to solve each problem by 90%"

Bob and the assistant stopped.

"But...your highness...it hasn't been done for 10 years!"

I turned around and grinned.

"Who do you think I am?"

And I walked away preparing myself for the task that would save my country from Fernando.


	8. A Glass Wall

_There was an incident with Queen Maria who was said to be one of the best rulers of Xerxes. Her husband, King Xerxes VII and Queen Maria ruled at the greatest time of prosperity where the economy was booming, healthcare was free, and income was neutral throughout the kingdom. It was a time of blessing and happiness. King Xerxes occasionally suffered from periods of madness leaving Queen Maria to deal with the workload. However, she was extremely talented in most subjects so she was able to succeed in ruling the country. Unfortunately, she also had many enemies who criticized her of selling miliatary plans and accused her of treason. She came under trial where evidence began to build. King Xerxes currently under one of his periods of madness could not help her. She was sentenced to death in 1960. Ironically, it was on her daughter's birthday._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked up the graphs that Robert had given me at Breakfast the next morning and using the books that my father had given me, I quickly drew out some action plans and instructions for my advisors. I finished my paperwork quickly within the two hour break we had. I sat out under the Cherry blossoms and I didn't even notice Zain had come in to pour me some tea and then left quickly. Lord Michel had told me that since the other princes had butlers, he had given me Zain. I was both grateful and nervous at the same time so to get rid of my heartbreak, I threw myself into my work. I didn't even notice when a certain blue eyed, blond haired prince sat down next to me.

"It's different seeing you working so hard"

I glanced up from my documents.

"Prince Wilfred..."

"Is everything okay?"

I smiled.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine..."

"Just to say...you look better when you smile"

There was a comfortable silence. Wilfred always had this cold demeanor but I knew from the 2 weeks I spent with him that he was wiser than the other princes and kinder than he might look.

"You should enjoy your tea otherwise it'll get cold"

I stared at my cup. I touched it gently and sipped it. It was a fruity smell, the same as the red ink from the lost seal that Zain and I had found.

"He'll come around"

"What?"

I stared at Prince Wilfred. Did I hear correctly?

"We're all the same people anyway. We were just born in different circumstances"

xxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, I felt so stiff. Maybe I'll have a bath and just relax tonight. I had either been talking with my advisors, checking the progress of their work, attending lectures or studying. I ran the bath in my room and made sure there were plenty of bubbles. I thought back to what Zain had said the evening I officially became a princess. I felt disappointed and I hoped that Prince Wilfred was right. My skin felt so rough and I hadn't been feeling well lately. I undressed and went into the hot bath. I missed Zain. I missed staring at his eyes and knowing more about him. I suddenly felt very dizzy. Maybe it was time to get out. I stepped out of the bath then suddenly-

"ACK!"

I fell crashing head first on the floor. A wave of pain hit my head and back. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Miss Anna?!"

The one man I wanted to see came rushing in to help me. Then I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zain stared at the young girl he had put into bed. She had injured her head and he saw slight bruises appearing from where she fell. He felt terrible. He saw how hard she had been working to the point where she lost sleep. When nobody was around, he saw her crouching down trying to replenish her strength. He couldn't go near her without fear that he couldn't control himself. He missed her so much. But he was only a butler. How could he be with a Princess? It would cause her a great deal of harm and the hurt would be much worse.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. He then turned around to leave but something grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me a bit longer"

He turned round to see that she had woken up and was staring into his eyes. He was well aware that under the covers, she wore nothing. He had dried her hair so she didn't catch a cold. He had covered her with a towel to keep her decency. But he knew her body well. Her waist which arched when he kissed her neck. He had to control himself.

"I can't"

He began to walk away. Anna ran and hugged him from behind.

"Just tonight. Stay with me like I'm just a normal girl. I need you. As a butler if you wish so but please stay with me. Until I fall asleep"

Anna let go and changed quickly into the nightgown. Her strength weakened and Zain caught her falling.

"You should rest. I will stay, your majesty"

She fell asleep in his arms like an innocent child. He carried her in his arms back to the bed. He stroked her hair and whispered.

"Sweet Dreams...My Dear Lady"


	9. Inspiration

2 months passed and eventually I got used to my schedule. My studies went very well and I received my certificate of graduation in World History. My royal education went just as well and the improvement of Xerxes was starting to show. I sat at dinner with my fellow princes listening to my advisor feedback to the plans I had given them.

"The building of the educational facilities has doubled now more than 96% of the population are recieving an education. The use of Ipaps means that less paper is needed and more copies of information are able to spread around so the average score of a student is now 86%"

"The economy has improved by 10% after opening the new businesses. The loans that we gave out are slowly improving and trade between countries is in perfect condition. The average wage of each person is now 5% more than previous. I am currently working to ensure that employment rates stay above 80% now".

"The building of orphanages and houses is complete resulting in lower costs. I reused junk metal to build the houses so they would be cheaper and ensured that they are of good quality. Homelessness is now a decreasing problem"

Every advisor had given me good news. I was happy and eventually I wanted to start a new project which would benefit our future greatly.

"I call it Green Earth. Our task is to ensure that all our energy is from renewable resources and so we won't have this major problem of running out of oil. I suggest we add wind turbines, and try using this"

I gave my advisors a copy of the Scientific Generation Magazine. It showed a new invention that used rubbish to create energy. It was expensive and so far did not show any harm to the environment.

"Where would we get the money?"

Recently, I had acquired a new assistant called Blanco. He was Fernando's cousin and I disliked him intensely. He never gave any ideas and only did what he was asked to do.

"Do you have any ideas?", I asked sweetly.

"Well surely Taxes are not enough. But I'm sure we can if you approve this plan? It is backed up by Lord Fernando"

I took a look at the document Blanco handed me. From the first 2 pages I understood what he wanted. I began to feel an anger rise in me. I stood up and there was silence in the hall. The princes looked surprised at my stance. I took a calm breath and then-

"Lord Blanco. Do you know the average income of a low-income citizen in Xerxes?"

"I have no idea, milady"

I took a step forward.

"A low income citizen earns 400-500 Xs a week. Do you know how many people live in a house usually?"

"I suppose around 3?"

"5-6 people in a house. Usually the male is working. They spend at least 200x a week on food. Their rent is usually around 200-250X on top of that. Now if you increase tax on the lower income-population. How are they suppose to survive?"

Blanco went white. He realized the landmine he had just stepped on.

"An average noble citizen earns 800X a week. If I tax them the same amount you suggested in this proposal, they would have no problems. So don't give me such a irresponsible proposal"

I threw the paper in his face. He burst out angrily.

"They are just scum of the earth. Why should you care about them so much?"

I stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?"

"The nobles and kings are born to rule. That is there place. And those born as a peasant should die as a peasant. Why should the rich give up their well deserve money to help those around us. They should grovel in the ground as they have done when they were born. THAT IS EVOLUTION. I'm disappointed really hearing about all the great things you've done".

"Excuse me?"

"It seems you don't understand the way of the world. You claim to dislike Lord Fernando's work but he does it for the best of Xerxes so we can continue to grow. We may lose the pawns but we'll come out the winner. You had the same ideas as your whore traitorous mother"

Silence enveloped the hall. You could hear a pin drop. Many thoughts ran through my mind on how to react. To scream. To get angry. Or...

"I appreciate your thoughts", I said calmly," I believe differently"

"Oh really?". Blanco sneered.

"I believe that people are all the same status. That I could have been born in a different position. But what makes people different is how they accept their fate. If your poor then you could do what you can to become rich. If you are rich, what things could you do to change the fates of those around you. It is what you do with what you are given that makes you exceptional. Apart from that the poor are no different from the Rich. We all die eventually and even the rich get forgotten about in death."

Blanco stared in surprise. I glanced at Zain who showed a surprised face before turning back to Blanco.

"I understand that your proposal meant well. But I have to decline it. The rich are far too busy to help donate for our cause. In that case..."

I looked at Robert and took off the necklace that belonged to my mothers and that Zain had a matching pair too.

"Sell this. It should be worth at least 9000000000000Xs. Used this to fund the Green Earth project and sell anything else that belongs to me from the royal treasury if you need more money".

Robert looked stunned then bowed.

"It is as you wish your majesty..."

I faced Blanco.

"I am a Princess. Soon to be Queen. I have been given this position to govern my people and give them a better future. I am going to use everything I HAVE to ensure the prosperity of my people. I hope to hear better ideas from you in future because I know you are capable of more than this"

I smiled kindly. Blanco looked embarrassed then muttered.

"Yes...your majesty".

My advisors left and I sat down to enjoy my meal.

Prince Roberto gave a low whistle.

"Princess Anna...You're the boss!"


	10. Water Fight

A couple of weeks past and I have to be honest...If I had one bad point...it would probably be my inability to concentrate. I had so much work and there was only so much I could do before I grew bored.

Zain and I had recently developed more of a butler and mistress friendship like the other butlers much to my disappointment. I sometimes thought I saw him looking at me but I never caught him. The connection we once had had disappeared almost as soon as it had came. I was walking towards the garden again and by this time it was nearing summer. I then spotted Theo desperately trying to grab a cat from the tree and the cat seemed to be holding a paper bag in it's mouth.

"Er...Theo...What are you doing?"

Theo glanced at me and resumed position, a thin shade of red began to form on his face and he muttered.

"The cat took my bag of macaroons"

"Oh..."

I stared amused at the ridiculous situation that seemed to have formed. Theo sighed and resumed his struggle to reach for the cat on the tree. I spotted a fountain behind Theo and a mischievous idea began to form in my head. I crept up slowly and silently then.

SPLASSH!

I pushed Theo into the pool and I burst into a fit of giggles. Theo stared at me in shock and started scowling at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Between my giggles, I tried to form a coherant response.

"I-It was just so pppfttt P-perfect Bwa hahahaha!"

"IT'S FREEZING!"

Immediately after a few minutes of giggling, I felt a wave of guilt. I offered my hand to Theo who looked surprised then grinned.

SSPLAAAAASH

Theo grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I spluttered in surprise and because I was wearing a long dress, I was weighed down.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!", I shouted at him, half angry, half amused.

We began a splash fight briefly and then looked at how ridiculous the whole situation then burst into fits of laughter.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

We turned around and spotted Zain looking at us in horror.

"Your majesty, you should abstain from any childish actions, think about the people watching! [He pointed at the princes who gave a mix of horror at amusement]. AND THEO! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO PULL HER MAJESTY INTO THE FOUNTAIN! SHE COULD CATCH A COLD!"

Theo and I looked down embarassed. Theo sighed.

"You're such a spoil sport. I was just having a little fun"

"I'm sorry it was my fault. I started it"

I looked down again and I began to move out the pool. Zain offered his hand...

SPLLAAASSSH

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAA!", Theo and I began fits of laughter. Zain shocked after what had happened then said.

"You two are going to be apprehended immediately", and started chasing us around the fountain. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the fountain and I had to say, it was almost like we were just normal people. It was one of my most happiest memories.

XXXXXXX

That evening, I dried off my hair with a towel and headed to dinner. I was surprised to find just Prince Wilfred sitting there.

"Where are the other princes?"

"Alan was asking for Prince Glenn. Prince Keith and Prince Joshua are having dinner with their parents tonight and Prince Roberto got food poisoning whilst Prince Edward had some matters that he directly needed to return to Charles".

"I hope Prince Roberto gets better...I'm surprised that even he can get ill. He seems so much like a..."

I stopped searching for the correct word.

"Labrador?", suggested Prince Wilfred.

We smiled at each other and laughed. Then a silence came and I felt drawn to Prince Wilfred's blue eyes. He reached over slowly and I stayed still as I felt his hand softly caress my cheek.

"It seems so coincidental that the other princes are away", I whispered.

"I would call it a blessing in disguise..."

He drew just a bit closer before pulling away. He lifted up his wine glass and smiled gently as though nothing had happened.

"A toast...to a peaceful and quiet dinner"

Our glasses gently clinked together echoing over the hall and I enjoyed the rest of my evening in the company of Prince Wilfred.

XXXXXXX

Little did Princess Anna and Prince Wilfred realize that a butler nearby overlooked the exchange of close friendship that was dangerously close to crossing the line. He looked at the girl with yearning but knew not to overstep his boundaries. Theo walked over and stood by the butler.

"If you aren't going to fight...She'll be taken...y'know?"

The butler sighed.

"She was never mine to begin with..."


	11. Queen Catherine

The sun gently shone on to my face and my eyes fluttered open ready for another day. I thought back to the previous night. Prince Wilfred had treated me so kindly yesterday and I felt so happy to see that beneath his cold exterior was a kind heart. We had chatted about our countries, the princes' personalities especially Prince Roberto who Prince Wilfred explained that he found exhausting to be with. Despite who he was, I still wanted someone else.

My thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in"

The someone else I wanted walked through the door and bowed.

"Your majesty, Good morning. I have your schedule for today and the Princes all returned late last night. Would you like to join them for breakfast?"

"I will dress and quickly join them. Thank you"

"Very well. Is there anything else you require?"

_You..._

I shook my head.

"No. You may take your leave"

"Then...Excuse me"

Zain bowed and then left quickly as he came. I sat on my bed saddened by his reaction, I thought I would get used to it but the same wave of pain hit me each morning.

XXXXXXX

_After Queen Maria was sentenced to death, a new Queen was appointed name Queen Catherine. She was approved by the nobles and eventually King Xerxes himself. Although she never produced any children for King Xerxes, she became a prominent figure in court. She was famous for her decorations and knowledge of architecture in court. As current queen, she is entitled to find a suitable spouse for the future Queen or King of Xerxes. Although she has power to make the heir attend meetings for potential spouses, she does not have power to force marriage without the heir's consent._

_XXXXXXX_

I entered the hall and I saw a new figure. She had red long hair and looked about in her 30s. She came running over to me and jumped on me.

"PRINCCESSS ANNNAAAA!"

She kissed me brashly on both cheeks then gave an enthusiastic smile.

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUUTIFUL! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"Good morning, Queen Catherine. I'm so surprised to see you here"

I guided her to the breakfast table and glanced over at the princes. They are seemed so purposefully busy this morning. I gave a small smile then diverted my attention back to Queen Catherine.

"Oh please! You are my daughter now. You can call me mother".

I gave a stiff smile.

"m-mother"

"Yes that is right"

I began to eat my meal. Zain whispered.

"It's Altarian Omelette with a tomato sauce freshly made from the Pompadour Gardens"

"Thank you, Zain"

I gave him a smile and he quickly looked down to serve the tea. A pang of disappointment hit me.

"You have an exceptional butler", commented Queen Catherine.

"I thank you for your compliment. But I only do what is expected of a butler", said Zain who promptly bowed in humbleness.

"Well when you become Queen, Anna, you have to bring him back to Xerxes!"

"So...What can I do for you, Queen Catherine?", I asked changing the subject.

"Well...I thought it was time of course! It's been about 6 months since you began here in Noble Michel and I thought it was best to start"

I put down my cutlery and stared in surprise.

"Start what, Your Majesty?"

"Why...finding you a suitor for your marriage!"

There was a wave of uncomfortable silence. Somehow, Queen Catherine didn't seem to notice. I broke the silence.

"But, mother, I am only 22 years old. Isn't that too early?"

"22 years old is old enough. Do you know how long it will take to find you such a exceptional husband? Aren't you glad that I am your current Queen? I have such refined taste in men!"

"I'm sorry. It seems I am unprepared for such a situation. You must understand, I am very busy with the work of the Kingdom. I really don't have time to meet potential suitors"

Queen Catherine leaned forward smiling.

"Sweetie. I know from the advisors that you work far too hard. I'm here for a week. So I asked Robert to take care of all the work and I can bring you all the suitors to meet you for this week. By the end, I hoped to have found you one so you won't have to worry about this problem anymore".

I shot Robert a evil glare.

"But I am surprised..."

"I'm sorry, mother?"

"You have these 6 princes here. Surely, there is not one you thought might be suitable to join with in marriage?"

"They have their own kingdoms to run. It would be a problem to have Xerxes to run as well"

"Ah but you would still have to run Xerxes singlehandedly and Xerxes is connected to all 6 kingdoms. A marriage to a prince of another nation is not a problem".

I ate my food in silence.

"Well if you haven't chosen one then I shall begin. Each meeting takes about an hour. I Introduce Lord Timothy Maxwell"

A man in his 30s wearing thick glasses and a giant spot on his nose entered. I dropped my cutlery in surprise. _Oh God...please no._

"He's very impressive. He runs his own factory and has several businesses spread all around Xerxes"

He bowed and walked closer.

"It's v-vewie nishh chu meetch chu chor machusty"

He had a lisp. He then proceeded to kiss my hand and slobbered all over it. I looked away at the Princes in disgust. Prince Keith seemed close to dying of laughter and the other Princes pitied me.

"It's very nice to erm...meet you", I quickly wiped my hand on a napkin. Lord Timothy sat down and proceeded to knock over a cup. Zain promptly caught it before it fell.

"Thank you", I whispered to him. He smiled and bowed.

"Sho...Yoour Majeshty. What kind of hobbiesh do you like?"

I placed my head in my hands.

_This is going to be a looong week._


	12. Bad Dates

By the week, I met the most horrendous suitors. Most of them were in their 30s were not handsome, incapable of walking across a flat floor without falling over. The men in the 20s that did come were cocky, arrogant and stupid. My patience wore thin. The princes were fairly amused by my stories of the suitors during dinner.

"I met Lord Charles Vandell today. He was a 25 year old man who works in accounting and all he talked about was numbers. The worst thing was that he didn't even count right. Then I met Lord John Devlin, who works as a international butler businessman who gave me a long lecture on how to properly dissect a pig to get the best flavor"

Prince Edward smiled.

"Princess Anna, What kind of man did you hope to marry?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well...He has to be able to look over difficult texts quickly, make informed decisions and help to rule my country"

"That is a given. I meant what do YOU want?"

My eyes slowly shifted behind the princes to Zain in the garden who was pruning.

"A man with good eyes. Eyes are important because it's the connection. Someone who loves me to the point where they might die to protect me. Someone who is kind and gentle. Someone who I can talk to about everything and knows me so well, they can get what I want before I even ask. Someone humble and doesn't even understand his worth. Someone who makes me go crazy because he's able to stay calm"

In the end, I ended up describing Zain.

"He sounds like a good man", said Prince Roberto who smiled gently at me.

"Yes. Yes, he does..."

"ANNA DARLING!"

Queen Catherine ended up marching through the room.

"Hello, mother"

Ew. I still haven't got used to saying that.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I must return to Xerxes as they are building the new auditorium and I have to make sure the design is perfect!"

"Oh...That's such a shame...", I responded with a hint of sarcasm. Queen Catherine was nice but I'll be honest...there was only so much patience I could take.

"But, just to let you know that I will be returning next month with a new string of suitors. It's such a shame you didn't like any of the ones but you know that there is plenty of fish in the sea".

I gulped.

"Um...Queen Catherine. I'm sure you are really busy. You really don't have to!"

"But I must insist".

She smiled and then gave me a hug.

"Well I'll be off! Now have a good rest of the month!"

Queen Catherine came rushing off like the wind. I was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and collapsed on my seat.

"You have one hell of a mother, Anna", commented Joshua.

"Tell me about it..."

XXXXXX

As soon as Queen Catherine left, I threw myself back into work. Robert, as I found, was not exactly thorough when doing my work. I was quite irritated because now I had twice the work load because I had to go to dates with the most useless people I have ever met".

"Don't work yourself too hard", said Prince Roberto as I threw another sigh at the pile of documents I had to sign.

"I need to catch up", I replied.

As if by magic, Zain brought my evening tea.

"Chamomile Tea, your majesty. I must insist on a 5 minute break. You've been working for 10 hours straight".

I gave another sigh and then drank my tea. Robert came rushing into the room.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

I stood up surprised.

"Whatever is the matter, Robert?"

"K-king Xerxes has issued a n-new percentage of work for you", said Robert panting.

I became astonished. Well it's to be expected...It would probably be about 40% since I've just gotten used to 20%.

"How much work has he given me now?", I asked.

"It's now...", Robert looked at the letter.

"75%"

My face grew pale.

"75%...?"

Here I was just getting used to 20% and now father had given me 75% of the work. Just as I was getting used to the idea of a triple workload, several new assistants walked in with bucket-loads of paperwork.

_Oh crap..._


	13. Exhaustion

The next 4 weeks, I was working to the bone. I worked from 8am-3am in the morning and trying to adapt to the workload. I could myself getting thinner and I only ate when Zain forced me to eat which wasn't often enough. I was so exhausted and I could see that my health was starting to decrease. Currently, I am in the library looking over the accounts and annotating new ideas that my extra 10 assistants had brought me. So far it was paying off and Xerxes was improving in every section. I felt proud that father was giving me more work but I was shocked he would give me so much work so quickly. There was always documents to look over and sign, new laws that must be implemented and checked, people to meet, scientists to discuss new ideas from magazines, and ensuring that my people were happy. I flew often from Xerxes to Noble Michel and I still had my Royal Education to complete. The princes saw that since Xerxes was such a large country, the workload was far more than their workload put together.

I glanced at my hand as I signed another batch of documents, it was shaking. I looked at the financial documents and realized that I needed a copy of the Dictionary of Financing, so I started walking to the shelf.

I took one step and felt a bit dizzy.

_Must keep going._

"Princess Anna?"

It was Zain. Go away. I have work to do.

I grabbed the book of the shelf and suddenly... Everything faded away and went black.

"ANNA!"

_Zain..._

XXXXXX

_**Zain**_

_She had been working herself from the bone every day ever since King Xerxes implemented the changeover of workload. I grew so worried because she was getting thinner that the bones on her cheekbones began to show. Her eyebags grew and although she was still beautiful, she was beginning to lose life. I helped her in the little ways that I could since I understood a lot of the work she was given. I was so worried about her. She wouldn't eat unless I stood by her and reminded her. I tried to leave her food in the first 2 weeks but they would be left untouched 2 hours later. I realized I couldn't even leave her alone. I knew something was wrong because this morning because she tripped up when she got out of bed. She was breathing particularly heavy and she was sweating a lot. I should have been more careful..._

_Princess Anna, I will make it up to you..._

_XXXXXXXX_

I woke up in the morning to find a maid sitting there. I rubbed my eyes and waited till they adjusted to the light. I felt well rested although I was a little dizzy still. I tried to get up but the maid stopped me.

"Princess Anna, please rest"

"Where is Zain?"

"Zain is currently attending to matters", said the maid smiling and started preparing my tea.

"How long have I been sleeping?" as I recieved the tea from the maid and brought it to my lips.

"3 days, your majesty"

I choked on my tea.

"3-3 days? I must be so behind on work!"

My face went white again.

"Princess Anna, do not worry! Zain has taken care of everything"

"What do you mean taken care of everything?"

"Why, he's helping to do your work. The assistants have checked everything and Zain has done it just as well as you have"

I became confused.

"But...He's a butler..."

"Zain has been working none stop to ensure that the paperwork doesn't build up. He has also perfected your signiture. He's been helping you during the time you were ill as well"

The maid smiled warmly.

"It's obvious that he sincerely cares for you"

I frowned.

"He should not have to go to that extent but..."

I sighed.

"He's probably just doing it because he is my butler".

"Have you woken up yet, Princess Anna?"

We looked at the door to find Theo and the rest of the princes. I checked I was decent, and realized I was wearing my one piece. Fairly decent. Excellent.

"About time. Thought you were never gonna wake up", moaned Prince Keith.

"Thanks. I bet you would have liked that", I replied dryly.

Prince Keith grinned.

"You gave us quite a fright though", commented Prince Edward.

"Well...At least now she's better...", said Prince Wilfred who smiled softly at me. I felt my heart quicken a little.

"Thank you for your concerns. I hope I didn't worry you too much...", I replied to the princes who shook their heads. Pleased with their response I looked to the maid once more.

"Where is Zain?" I asked the maid.

"He is currently working in the library. Would you like me to fetch him?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to bother him especially since he was helping me with work. I wanted to thank him in person.

"It's fine. I'll shower and change. Please bring me some food and then I will return to my duties"

The maid stood up and curtsied.

"As you wish, your majesty"


	14. The Actress

**Heeloooo My Dear readers :D**

**Mushimushi123 here! I don't often do these kind of author's comments because I'm obsessed with bringing the story for you. I got my first review the other day and it made me so happy. So if you have time, please drop off a review because the encouragement really makes my day. I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you for reading!**

**Love mushimushi123**

After the princes left, I showered and changed. I felt refreshed again and ready to work and I must make sure to keep my health in top condition this time round. I went to the library and peaked inside and saw Zain sitting down working away at my paperwork. He looked so different from how he usually was. His legs stretched out under the table, and his face contorted with deep concentration. Occasionally, he would mutter to help him think and come up with a solution.

"Checking him out aren't you?"

I turned round to see Theo leaning against the wall smirking at me.

"I-I was not!", I whispered flushing.

"Why are you whispering? Do you want Zain to do all your work?"

"No! That wasn't what I meant!"

Theo laughed.

"I think you should ask him to help you do the work, I mean, then you won't have to work yourself to death."

I looked bewildered and then looked down.

"He is my butler. To ask him to help with the political matters of my country would be too much...even if I wanted to"

"_..._I want to help you, your majesty"

I turned round to see Zain had come out and faced me. It was the first time in 6 months that we had eye contact. His eyes showed deep concern for me.

"I...can't ask you to do that..."

"I am your butler. I am here to serve you and I have paid close attention on how you attend to your duties. I am capable of doing at least half of your workload and I speak personally, I worry about you. I do not want you to exhaust yourself otherwise how can you serve your country with ill health?"

I went silent and began thinking.

"Very well. Zain, please help me with my royal duties"

He smiled.

"It would be my greatest honour, your majesty"

XXXXXXX

After the following days with Zain by my side, we managed to get faster and faster at completing my duties. It was strange seeing him work with me, discussing country matters and coming up with new ideas. In a way, I enjoyed the company that he gave and sometimes I thought that he was the King consort and I was the Queen discussing matters. It was my own secret fantasy and it felt like the only time I got to see the Zain who once loved me. He expressed his opinions so eloquently and they were usually brilliant, I got to see ideas improved and the assistants now had more work than me had.

Tonight, Nobel Michel was holding an Autumn Ball and had invited various nobles and their families. He had told us that it allowed the princes to improve their contacts and meet potential marriage partners. Prince Wilfred and Prince Roberto already had fiancés although they claimed that it was a match of convenience and had not been announced yet to the public.

I finished my work about 5pm and then headed to my room where the maids dressed me. I wore a purple kimono with black roses etched onto the fabric. I had a trail and the dress flowed, my hair was tied up into a bun and pink roses were placed in my hair. It was common in Xerxes to wear a kimono to such parties but it was the first time that I could attend the party as a princess.

As I stood in front of the mirror ensuring my appearance was perfect, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in"

Zain appeared in his usual butler apparel and bowed.

"The party is about to begin. Nobel Michel requests your appearance in the hall. Are you ready?"

I picked up by dress slightly and began to walk to the door.

"Yes, I'll come now. And Zain...?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"How do I look?"

Zain smiled and for a moment, I saw his real personality and not the butler.

"You look beautiful"

I had not expected such words from him and blushed slightly. I began to walk towards the hall and Zain went off to attend to other duties.

XXXXXX

When I arrived in the hall, it was brimming with 200-300 guests. I spotted the princes as they were apart, each socializing with either nobles or chatting to the noble girls. I gave a small smile as Prince Wilfred walked towards me.

"You look beautiful, Princess Anna"

"Thank you, Prince Wilfred. You don't look bad yourself", I joked.

He smiled. Thank God. I looked back at the hall and gazed at the familier sight.

"It's like when we first met, is it not?", commented Prince Wilfred.

"Yes. I remember you asked me and I couldn't because I didn't know how to ballroom dance"

"I find it funny how you know ballet yet don't know how to ballroom dance"

"I guess...living as a commoner...I never got the opportunity to do so", I smiled embarrassed.

"I thought it was cute"

_What did he say?_

Before I could even ask, several girls went up to Prince Wilfred and began talking to him. I sighed. The princes are always popular so they can't be in my company tonight. I began talking to several noble families about becoming a princess and customs in Xerxes. A few young nobles ask me to dance with them which I accepted gratefully.

"Perhaps, we could dance again?", said Lord Harvard, a blond aristocrat.

"Even though I was so inexperienced?", I responded lightly.

"It's also inappropiate. I would like to dance with the Princess and to get to know you more..."

Another man with black hair came up and kissed my fingertips.

"Surely not! I have been waiting all night to find the time to dance with the Princess"

"Princess! I could be your romantic knight in shining armor, please can I come and whisk you off your feet"

Eventually, more and more men joined and I began to feel a little claustrophobic.

_Surely I couldn't be this popular_

I could guess the idea of being associated with a princess of Xerxes might be beneficial. As a crowd began to gather, I walked to the food area and they promptly followed asking for dances or a chance to chat. I looked around to see whether I could escape. I saw Prince Wilfred beginning to walk towards me as well as Prince Roberto and Prince Edward.

_I can't get them involved. It could lead to bad scandals. I need to do something where it will only affect me._

I spotted Maid Hannah setting down some refreshments on the table and an idea popped into my head.

"I'm do apologize my dear nobles, I have a confession to make..."

The young noble men went quiet and the princes stopped in surprise at my words.

"I have actually someone I really love already...", I said fluttering my eyes.

_Acting skills. Acting skills._

"Is it one of the princes?" shouted a noble.

"It must be Prince Wilfred. He was the first she went up to"

"Surely not! Prince Edward as he always treats her with such kind words"

"He treats everyone right, what nonsense are you spoating about?"

"Ahem", I coughed.

"It is someone who is so fair and has caught my heart", I sighed theatrically. I grabbed Maid Hannah's hand and looked into her eyes. She looked so bewildered at my expression that I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Y-you can't mean"

"I don't believe it!"

I whispered into Maid Hannah's ear

"I will make this up to you but I really need these lords to leave me alone".

I cupped her face and kissed her lips. Actually, they were quite soft and the first time I kissed a girl but I was determind not to let the princess get involved. Maid Hannah was in Noble Michel so she would be protected. I could hear the Lords in an uproar and I smiled innocently. At least they would leave me along tonight and stop asking about marriage proposals and whatnots. I spotted in the corner of my eye in the garden at Theo who was pissing himself laughing.


	15. A Possibility

After the party ended, I took a deep breath in the garden. I felt more relaxed now since most noble families left me alone after the incident. I breathed in the cool air and stared at the luminous moon. The wind felt nice at nights and I could hear the grasshoppers singing their song. To admire views like this was surely a blessing when I wasn't surrounded by work and came close to the time I discussed matters with Zain. It's funny. That man actually ended up making me like work. I thought back to the earlier night, should I perhaps have approached it differently?

"That was rather an impressive way of breaking many of the noblemen's hearts in there..."

I spun around in surprise to see Prince Wilfred looking incredibly amused with me.

"Ack! You scared me Prince Wilfred!"

"I do apologise. May I join you?"

I smiled gently.

"I'm not doing very much. I am just admiring the moon and enjoying the wind"

We fell into a comfortable silence listening to the grasshopper's song.

"I admire you"

I looked at Prince Wilfred surprised and waited for him to continue.

"You have such a large kingdom and even though you are not used to the workload, you worked yourself so hard that you fell ill"

"I-I just want to do the best that I can for my people", I said waveringly.

"...And you always thought about others too. Even in there [he pointed at the hall], you were thinking of the princes and I. You didn't want to cause any scandals"

It was like he was reading my thoughts.

"H-how did you know?"

"You can be easy to read. I know you too well as a friend", smirked Prince Wilfred.

I looked away embarrassed and when my flush went away, I was about to reply to Prince Wilfred to find him inches away from my face.

"I thought I could tell you. That if you so wished...I would so like to be more then friends. I say this not because you are a princess but because I have always liked you from the moment I met you in that hall when Prince Edward brought you..."

I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Prince Wilfred..."

"Let me continue. I know very well about your relationship with Zain and I have no intention of interfering. However I cannot stand by and watch you get hurt again and again each day because he feels unworthy of you. I have spent so much more time with you since we first met and I began to fall more in love with you..."

I said nothing. How could I?

He leaned in and kissed my forehead softly.

"I may not hear your answer today. I will tell you that I am waiting till you are ready or if you decide that you do not want to be alone anymore...Sweet Dreams Princess Anna"

He then turned around and walked back into the castle leaving me in a muddle of my own thoughts. I sighed.

Little did I realize that an unwanted guest had viewed this scene of ours and it was about to bring about storms.


	16. Give Up

"How could you do such a thing, your majesty? You are the shock of all of Xerxes. Now all the nobles and the royal families think that you are a-a", spluttered Robert.

"Girl-kisser? Lesbian?", I replied dryly flicking through another document for the day.

"Of all the p-preposterous things you decide to do to combat that crowd last night, you had to kiss a maid!"

"I don't think Maid Hannah minded too much did you?", I looked up from my documents and stared at Hannah who seemed to blush a few shades darker.

"N-not at all, y-your majesty"

"I wasn't talking about her reaction! I was talking about the nobles reaction! Not a single one of them will want to marry you! Queen Catherine will have my head because of what you done!"

"I feel so deprived. My potential dates from Queen Catherine will diminish", I responded sarcastically.

The Princes laughed.

"I have to be honest. I did not see that coming", laughed Prince Edward.

"Of all the ideas, you could have come up with. Ahahha! You surely have the mind of a commoner still!" said Prince Keith.

"I have no time for suitors. Plus they were annoying me. I didn't want to involve you guys, so I did what I had to do", I replied looking back at my papers.

"You aren't actually a lesbian, are you?", asked Prince Roberto worriedly.

"No...don't worry. It was just to get all those nobles and Queen Catherine off my back. I think that she'll find a way to bring more suitors to me anyways.

"What a relief..." said Prince Wilfred quietly smiling.

"PRINCESS ANNA!"

Oh my God.

Queen Catherine came marching into the study hall with a angry face. The princes sensing that the ominous atmosphere maid a fast exit and shut the door behind them.

"It was such a surprise to see the little stunt you pulled. But I won't fall for it. No Sirie! I have brought a batch of new nobles for you to meet. You've made my job harder but trust me I'm just as good-"

I rested my forehead on my heads and tried to drown out the noise of my stepmother. I started thinking back to all the events. All the stress that came with being a princess, and I remembered that night when the prince asked me to dance. I declined because I was a commoner who then wished to be a princess. Now I'm a princess, I'm wishing to be a commoner once more... I remembered a faint memory from a couple of months back...

_I was sitting in the Garden during Autumn when Zain and I were still lovers and I was still a commoner. It's funny how when we were both commoners, I couldn't believe my luck of finding someone like him. I was reading a book on the history of Philip and Zain came and started preparing tea for me. I looked up and without thinking, I started reaching for his face and gently stroked it. He looked at me with those eyes. Those captivating eyes that no matter how much I tried, I couldn't pull away. It was like it calmed me and also made my heart beat that little bit faster. I smiled satisfied._

"_Zain...You have such beautiful eyes..."_

_I suddenly realized what I was doing and jumped away blushing. But Zain caught my hand and pressed it against his face once more and gazed at me._

"_...And these eyes are only for you..."_

_We spent many moments just being in each other's presence. No communication. Just the special connection that only existed between lovers._

"ANNNA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!"

I snapped back into reality.

"You should be thinking more about your future. No heir can rule Xerxes alone. They must have a wife or husband! You saw the workload and you can't rely on your butler for help forever!", agonized Queen Catherine.

"I don't need a husband right now", I replied, "Zain is capable of doing the work that I've been assigned. When I was ill, he took over the work for me", I argued back.

"HA!", laughed Queen Catherine. I stood aback surprised at her response.

"A butler? Doing the duties of a royal heir? Don't make me laugh. Thats the same mistake your father made"

"Excuse me?", I said confused.

"Didn't you know? Your mother Queen Maria used to be a maid. She used to carry out all the duties and help your father. She ended up seducing your father, King Xerxes. Took advantage of his illness and ends up ruling the country. Of course, she became a traitor later on..."

I held my breath to stop myself from trying to strangle her to death. How could she talk about my mother like that? What did she know? What did she ever do for the country. The little bitch.

"...Obviously, it's just an example but don't take it to heart"

"Of Course not...Queen Catherine", I said through clenched teeth.

"But I'm just warning you to be wary about your butler. After all, people of lower social standing are always trying to get on top".

"Zain is not like that"

"You never know, sweetie. You are too innocent. I know you don't like most of the suitors I bring. However I did see you with Prince Wilfred..."

"What?"

My blood ran cold. What did she see?

"OH! That kiss on the forehead and that brave valiant expression of love. He is perfect for you! He is also good at his work. He could help you run your country! And your children would be so adorable. Of course Zain is an exceptional butler! He should come and help raise the children. He'd be an excellent role model."

She turned to Zain and smiled maliciously.

"Won't you come to Xerxes and serve Princess Anna and Prince Wilfred if they got married?"

I waited for his answer and clenched my fists. Zain looked surprised at being directly talked to. There was a moments silence before he replied slowly words that seemed to break something within me.

"It would be my honour, your majesty..."


	17. Explode

It felt like an eternity of silence for me as I tried to gather my thoughts on what Zain had just said.

"_It would be my honour, you Majesty"_

Queen Catherine was beaming.

"Excellent. I shall make the necessary preparations for the engagement. I heard that Prince Wilfred is engaged currently to Miss Ceceille but I'm sure that we can break that off afterall! He's going to marry a Princess of Xerxes"

Queen Catherine clapped her hands in delight and left quickly. The double wooden doors shut and I stared at it trying to control my emotions. Zain stood behind me and shifted uncomfortably.

"Shall I make the preparations for tea?", he said and started walking for the door. As he reached for the handle.

"You don't care if I marry Prince Wilfred then?"

Silence.

"It is not my place to say. I am merely a butler", he spoke facing the door.

"What if I wasn't a princess?"

"...But you are..."

"It shouldn't matter. Haven't I always said that people are the same?"

"You should understand that it is different from when you were a commoner like I am"

"How is it any different?!"

"I'm saying that everyone here in this world is the same. We all live and love and cry and die. I loved you when I was a commoner and now as a princess. I loved you even when you rejected me time and time aga-"

"Princess Anna...!"

He turned around and showed a shocked face.

"-in I still loved you. You told me in those words that "it will be your honour". What honour? To see me get married to Prince Wilfred when it should have been you! To kiss him when those kisses should have been yours! To give him affection that I so once gave to you willingly. To see him work on paperwork that you are so obviously capable of doing so with me, to have children with him that should have been YOURS?!"

Zain stood there with sad eyes looking shocked at my exclaimation. Everything began pouring out.

"You don't understand do you! Did I not tell you again and again that I loved you no matter what your job was? I love the way that you knew everything about me. My likes and dislikes, my odd thoughts and you always took care of me when I was giving everything I had to others. You saw me for who I was, you rescued me and took a bullet for me. I have so much faith for you and I don't even think for a moment you would ever betray me. Not because you are a butler and it's your job but because I know you also feel the same way about me. SO DON'T GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT NOT HAVING A OPINION BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A BUTLER".

I walked towards the door angrily and before I left I spoke.

"Did my love for you seem so worthless to you...?"

I slammed the door behind me and saw the princes standing there. Prince Wilfred looked expressionless but I was too muddled to think through.

"I'm so sorry...", I mumbled to Prince Wilfred.

"...I understand".

"Anna...", said Prince Roberto, "You're crying"

I touched my face. It was wet. I looked at the Princes faces. Pity. Surprise. Disapproval. I didn't care much except for the man inside's own opinion and then I ran.


	18. Wise Words

**ZAIN**

I didn't want to face her. I was too ashamed at my cowardice and at the same time, I saluted my self-control. The words that Queen Catherine spoke were like daggers to my heart and it took all my will power to not march over to Anna and cover her ears from such wicked filth that spewed from Queen Catherine's mouth. I watched her face when she spoke words of truth to me. Her honesty always cut right into my heart and this time it felt particularly painful. I always knew my stance as a butler but as a man...it took every ounce of strength to stop and just put my arms around her, tell her that I loved her. But I stopped myself because I know I am not worthy of her.

Tear began streaming down her face and I watch her walk away.

"_Did my love for you seem so worthless to you...?" _

When she slammed the door, I felt lost. I stood there trying to gather my thoughts. How could I fix this? Would it indeed be better if I had left...?

"You aren't thinking of running away now are you?

I turned around in surprise to find myself face-to-face with His Royal Majesty, King Xerxes VI. I kneeled on the ground.

"Y-your Majesty", I mumbled.

Crap. He was totally going to kill me for hurting his daughter. After all, I just made his daughter cry. As if reading my thoughts.

"Afterall, you managed to selflessly give your love to my daughter without her knowing"

I looked surprised.

"Sire...?"

"I love my daughter very much. I watched her from agar and saw her talents, her ability to see goodness in all people...Even the nobles. She works so hard to ensure the happiness of other people"

KIng Xerxes stopped at the window and stared outside.

"And that is why...only you are capable of being with her"

Shock spread across my face and his frowning face turned to one of amusement.

"You see...", King Xerxes continued," If she married a prince, she would have to work harder. To make sure she acted correctly in front of her husband and his family and at the same time work just as hard for the people of Xerxes. She wouldn't be herself know her better than anyone else and I do believe...you love her more than anyone else in this world"

"Sire...", I interjected," I couldn't possibly-"

He raised a hand to stop me.

"Queen Maria was a maid. But I married her because ,like her daughter, she was clever in the way that she saw the true hearts of people. Even though I was not able to protect her, I am proud with the fact that she died for her people"

He sighed sadly and looked off at the sky.

"It is not against the rules for a king to marry a commoner. Several generations have done so despite the nobles' opposition. But for the little time I've spent with Maria...I wanted to tell you...Life is short and should spend as much time with the one you love. Once you realize, nothing matters now does it?"

He smiled. Then something in my mind clicked. I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you...you majesty"

I ran out the door to find the person who I would love for the rest of my life to make up for the grief I had given her due to my foolishness.


	19. Memories

I kept running and running until my legs gave way.

_It's over now._

Knowing Zain...He would probably leave me and go back to serving noble Michel. He wouldn't want to cause trouble.

I reached my old apartment and I remembered the day it went up in flames I had lost everything. I called Nobel Michel and he brought me in. Zain welcomed me so warmly and I slowly began to get to know each person there: the servants; Nobel Michel: Theo: the princes. I felt so happy to have met them. I should return to Xerxes and complete my training later. I made such a mess of everything.

I walked to the park and remember the day Zain gave me sunflowers. It was the perfect day. I had helped them during the butler training and for a reward, Zain was my butler for the day. he danced with me and ate with me. He did everything I requested and more. He was the perfect butler. I giggled when I rejected the roses Zain had given me because it was too much. I sat there and watched the sun go down before moving on.

I passed by the bakery and decided to walked inside. I met Zain often here buying bread from Nobel Michel who took a liking to the bread I had recommended him. The old woman was still here. I rang the bell and entered.

"Anna! What a surprise! It's been! It's been a long time since I last seen you!"

I smiled. Someone who didn't know who I had become? How rare.

"How are you obaa-san?"

"Business has been going well ever since your boyfriend became a regular customer!"

I stopped and looked at her confused.

"My boyfriend?"

"OH the nice handsome man with green eyes? The one you shared the umbrella when your landlord took his umbrella. He's very kind. Popular with the ladies but he looks best with you!"

I gave a weak smile. Trust Zain to attract more customers.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy with him! I'm just going to grab some fresh bread"

Obaa-san beamed at me and popped to the back to take the fresh bread out of the oven. I decided to walk on and I came across the no-man area that caused so much trouble for Nobel Michel. It was also the place where I found Zain and he treated me as a friend and not as his master. Memories of him protecting me and the happiness I felt when I was reunited with him.

I slid my hand against the familiar hand rail. It reminded me of the time Zain showed me around Nobel Michel. My dream nearly came true when he touched my lips as I ate my cake. Fond memories came to me and as I continued to walk...I found myself standing in front of our place where we could see the beautiful castle that is Nobel Michel. The night when I saw the stars and the first time, Zain and I kissed. I touched my lips in reminiscence. As if by chance, the rain fell slower and then began to get heavier as if though mirroring my tears.

That what had been would never be again. I stood there crying and being soaked in the rain that shared my anguish.

"Is this the end?", I whispered to myself staring at the castle.

"Not for me"

I turned to my side to see standing there...was him. He was panting heavily from running and soaked in the rain. His hair wet and his green eyes full of determination looking. straight. at. me.

_Why?_

"Why are you here? To tell me to come back because it's your duty as my butler?", I said through my tears. I didn't want him to see me like this. He stepped closer.

"Are you going to tell me that you're leaving?", I asked him again.

More steps. He was nearing me. _What are you doing?_

"Or that you don't care if I marry Prince Wilfred?"

He now stood in front of me.

"Or that...You don't love me anymore?"

He suddenly embraced me. I tensed up in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry...for all the pain I have given you...", He said slowly. I could hear his voice through his chest.

_Here it comes...The break up._

"I was so afraid that I was not worthy of you. You deserve someone better than me..."

"Zain..."

"But I realized I had been a fool. I had wasted so much time of the little time we have left"

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He knelt down and held my hands.

"I want to make it up to you by serving you with all my heart for the rest of my life"

I saw the determination and hope in his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't believe my ears and I nodded. I started crying from happiness and he gently caressed my cheek and wiped my tears.

"What good will that do? My face is already wet"

He smiled gently.

"A man can try..."

Then he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss and became more passionate. We placed all the self-control, the pain from the last couple of months and it all melted away. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer.

_Never would I let him go again._


	20. Disbelief

I woke up startled and stared around at the room.

_How did I get here?_

_Was yesterday a dream?_

I sat up slowly disappointed.

_Zain had probably left by now. Oh My God...What do I say to the princes?_

I sat there gathering the speech or excuse or whatever you called it that I was going to use to explain to the princes.

"Good Morning, your Majesty".

I jumped surprised to see Zain standing there. He proceeded to set my tea.

"Earl Grey Tea with 2 sugars. A selection of toast, fruit and porridge for your breakfast"

I stared at him. Was it real? Was it not?

"Y-your majesty?"

I had jumped out the bed and hugged him tight. He recoiled surprised but didn't let go. I realized I was wearing a white blouse that just-and I mean JUST- covered me but I honestly didn't care. I was so happy.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had left and everything that happened yesterday was just a dream", I explained and met his gaze.

He smiled gently down at me and stroked my hair.

"How could I possibly leave such an adorable mistress such as yourself?"

XXXXX

I was sitting at the desk humming to myself and I seem to be on a role today. I managed to get a lot of work done. I looked up to find Joshua looked at me weirdly.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

He shrugged.

"You just seem unusually happy considering what happened yesterday..."

Oh yeah. I had forgotten to explain to the princes but...

"I guess so", I replied vaguely.

"Your Majesty"

Zain came and served my tea. I smiled happily but then he leaned over and whispered.

"You are making it too obvious"

"Should I act grumpy then?", I replied. Immediately I pouted and sulked in a mocking manner. Zain laughed.

All the princes turned around in surprise at Zain laughing who promptly left shakily holding in the rest of his amusement. I smiled secretly to myself. I hoped to make him laugh more in future.

XXXXXXX

Prince Wilfred found me in the garden looking at the Roses in the garden. They had recently brought in the new genetically engineered Roses which had several colours on them and were starting to bloom beautifully.

"Something good happened then between you two?"

I faced him and I felt guilty. I had to say the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Wilfred..."

How could I explain it? I looked down thinking of a way to phrase my next words carefully to soften the blow. But I didn't really understand it myself.

"It's okay".

I looked up surprised at his words.

"Prince Wilfred...?"

"I knew from the beginning. The way you looked at him. I secretly hoped that I had a chance but it seemed that I should have stayed quiet because I seemed to have had opened the box on your feelings for him"

I felt so ashamed.

"It's fine because I hope to see you smile more now that you have him"

He smiled weakly at me and then walked back into the castle.

I often wondered myself. Most girls would dream of marrying a prince. The ones who come to rescue you and sweep you off the feet. However I ended up falling for a kind man who really loved me and wanted to work with me in everything.

"Are you alright?"

Behind me, Zain appeared with a deep concern. I walked over and gently pressed the crease on his forehead so it relaxed.

"I'm more than alright..."

"...Thank goodness"

"In fact, I want you to kiss me"

He looked surprised.

"Here? That's rather bold of you but I am working right now", teased Zain.

"I don't care"

I crashed my lips against his. I had to stand on my tip toes but soon he placed his arms around my waist and lifted me. I softly bit his lips and we stood there as if time had stopped. I let go breathing a little heavily looking dazed.

"You shouldn't do that, your majesty?"

"What?", I asked confused.

"Stand there...with that cute face of yours", He said and then he kissed me again.


	21. A Royal Mess

**Helloo my dear readers :)**

**Thank you for reading thus far. I am proud to announce that the story is not to end just yet. I will be also away next week so I won't be able to update after this Sunday. I hope you are enjoying the story and that you are all having a wonderful summer. It would mean the world to me if you have time to drop me a review.**

**With all love, **

**mushimushi123**

By the end of the day, everybody knew something was going on about me. By the end of the week, everybody knew something was going on between Zain and I. By the end of the second week, everybody knew we were in love. The servants and the princes could totally see that I was head-over-heels kinda princess. It was not like like me at all. Prince Edward even commented that I looked more pretty than usual. He added that was due to me being in love. Oh My God...I've turned into that kind of girl.

I couldn't help it. He just makes me turn into a complete mess. I was at tea in the afternoon with the other princes. I was chatting to Robert and picked up my cup. I found myself very close to Zain's face who was about to refill my tea. I went red-

"Erm...H-hi?", I sputtered turning into a tomato. I could see his beautiful green eyes looking mischeviously into mine.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. Is everything okay?"

He began to place his hand on my forehead. I jumped up in surprise and banged my cup on the table and stood up. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"I-I'm absolutely f-fine. It's just the w-weather"

He looked at me strangely.

"It's been very cold lately..."

"Ah-haha I meant I've been exercising"

Crap. Exercising. What the hell was I talking about?

I began to walk off from the table muttering about the toilet. Then I tripped over my chair. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the hard floor but found myself caught in something soft. I opened my eyes and found myself in Zain's arms.

He whispered in my ears teasingly.

"It seems I can't leave you alone now. It's no good trying to get my attention like that"

"Oh My God. Get a room"

We both looked up and saw Theo sigh exasperated.

"Stop teasing them. Anna looks like she's going to pass out in excitement", said Prince Edward.

XXXXX

The next day in the corridor, I was looking at some documents that Robert had given me and Robert began a run down of events that were happening.

"And Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Robert? What is it?", I asked not looking up from the documents he had just given me.

"Queen Catherine will be arriving tomorrow"

I stopped and looked at Robert in horror.

"She seems to not know about you and ahem...Master Zain"

I began to walk back to my room muttering that I would deal with matters later.

_Oh crap. I really don't want to see her. I really don't want to go on anymore dates either. How on earth can I avoid her?_

I sat in my room and pondered tapping my pen against my lips. I spotted Maid Jane who was folding some towels in the bathroom.

_Bingo._

"Maid Jane?"

"Yes, your majesty?", She stepped away from the bathroom and waited on me curiously.

"I need a favour..."


	22. Punishment

**It's so fluffy I'm going to die. I have some real good stuff for you coming up ^^ so stay tuned. I have this wild imagination full of cute fluffy stuff and a good plot line coming up. Lets be fair. The game with Zain's story just wasn't enough so I thought through the whole story and ready to give you some really really good entertainment :P**

**Love**

**Mushimushi123**

**Zain**

Queen Catherine arrived the next morning, so I made the necessary preparations to ensure that an excellent welcome was made for her. It was only required as she was Princess Anna's stepmother. Personally, I didn't favor her. After what happened the last time she came, I could only expect chaos. However, she did help to bring Anna and I closer so I had something to thank her for.

I spotted the limousine with the Kingdom of Xerxes flag and I opened the car door as it arrived. Show time.

"I graciously welcome you to Nobel Michel castle, your majesty" and bowed swiftly.

"You are always so perfect as a butler", beamed Queen Catherine.

"I am doing as expected of me as a servant of Nobel Michel"

"MASTER ZAIN!"

I spotted Theo running towards me at full pelt and stopped at me. I excused myself from Queen Catherine and moved him to the side.

"You should not be shouting so loudly especially since there is a-", I began my criticism.

"Pp-rincess An-na, left Nobel m-michel", puffed Theo bending over trying to catch his breath. He held up a letter which I promptly read.

_Dear Zain, _

_Please tell Queen Catherine I have gone on a secret mission and make sure she goes home soon =^_^= I know you can do it~! Gambatte!_

_Anna_

"The guards never saw her leave. She's just disappeared!" said Theo. It was impossible to leave Nobel Michel without anyone seeing...so where could she have gone.

XXXXXXX

I sat Queen Catherine down in the dining room with the Princes and decided to serve them some tea. I quickly ordered one of the maids to serve the Princes tea whilst I served Queen Catherine.

"I'm afraid that Princess Anna is out on a meeting for her duties. She will not return until late tonight"

Queen Catherine frowned.

"I have to leave after lunch... I had intended to discuss about Prince Wilfred"

She waved her hand and smiled gently at Prince Wilfred who promptly ignored her.

"I will see her some other time again if she is not available today..."

"You there! Serve the princes tea and cake immediately", I ordered a maid with brown hair. She bowed and I swear I saw a smirk.

"Yes, Master Zain"

_It couldn't be..._

I watched as she went over and served each of the princes their tea, and I watched their faces in surprise. She served them efficiently and with great manners.

"Zain?"

I looked back at Queen Catherine who was impatiently waiting for me to serve her tea and prepare her cake.

"I do profoundly apologize"

I set out the cake and cutlery.

"It's unusual to see you so distracted..." commented Queen Catherine.

"We seem to have a new maid so I was ensuring she was serving in terms of the standards of Nobel Michel"

"Oh...How interesting? Should I take a look? Come here you!"

She called over the brown haired maid who looked down however she stood quite far away.

"How can I see your face if you stand so far away?"

The maid shook her head and hid behind me.

"Why are you hiding away from me?", demanded Queen Catherine.

I knew it when the maid held on to me.

"It seems we have a very affectionate maid", I explained calmly trying to hold my laughter in.

_It was definitely Anna. What an unusual way to hide from her stepmother._

"It seems she needs discipline" commented Queen Catherine.

"Excuse me, I shall discipline her" I replied and held the new maid's hand and whispering in her ear.

"I will discipline her firmly indeed".

XXXXXXXXX

_**Anna**_

I am a terribly dirty-minded girl.

"_I will discipline her firmly indeed"_

I liked that idea very very much. Zain giving me a telling off? Yes.

He brought me to my room and immediately started telling me off.

"Princess Anna, what do you think you're doing?"

"I am serving her majesty, Queen Catherine and the royal princes, Master Zain"

_Oohh I loved the way he reacted as I said Master Zain. _

His lips twitched.

"You should be facing Queen Catherine, after all, she is your stepmother and deserves your attention. It is inappropriate for a princess to be something like this"

I walked to the door, shut it and turned the key to the lock.

"A princess should not be dressing up as a maid and abandoning her duties because she doesn't want to meet her step-mother!"

I stepped closer and placed my hands on his chest. My eyes glinted mischievously as I fluttered my eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry so I will make it up to you, Master Zain. You are free to punish me...in anyway you think I deserve..."


	23. Forever

**Boooo!**

**Hehe. Did I scare you? I wanted to do a short explanation of why I like Zain so much as a character. Most people playing his story would find it boring because there aren't many hugs/kisses/pda stuff. But honestly, I loved the way he was so polite and he held back to really get to know the character. He really loved her for the way she was so selfless and thought about others. I also really liked his eyes. I didn't really like the princes too much because it didn't really dictate for me what love should have been like. I mean...surely if you love them...you would go through great lengths to do what you can to be with them. We all have one life and I hope you readers will find someone to love. Someone who can love you no matter who you are because everyone has something beautiful inside them. I wanted to show you that from my story.**

**With love, **

**mushimushi123**

The weeks flew by and I found that I had to go to Xerxes and leave Zain behind to my disappointment. I had to overlook the New Earth Program and see that all the renewable technology was working properly. I was finally returning to Nobel Michel by plane and I pondered on how it had been just under a year since my life changed. It was nearing Christmas and Zain became busy preparing for the Ball. I had somehow managed to stop most visits from Queen Catherine and occasionally she would visit when I was present. But I tried as hard to stray away from the conversation of marriage. Prince Wilfred and I became close friends again and he would give me words of wisdom when I had trouble with work. I felt as if life was going well for me. Little did I know that more problems would soon to arrive...

XXXXX

**Zain**

Anna would soon return to Nobel Michel after 2 weeks. I have missed her so much and I tried to keep myself as busy as possible so I could stop thinking about her. However it was impossible and the castle didn't seem the same without her. I was currently rearranging the sunflowers that I had bought for Anna before she went off to Nobel Michel. They seemed to faring well.

"Life seems to be going well for you since I last came"

I looked around to find King Xerxes standing there smiling at me.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?", I bowed in surprise.

King Xerxes came closer to the sunflowers and lifted them gently.

"Maria always like sunflowers too...She really is like her mother...", said King Xerxes who smiled thoughtfully.

"I came to ask you what future intentions you have with my daughter...", he added.

"..."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much so".

"Would you marry her?"

"If I was given the opportunity I would do so...but would it be rather alarming for her to marry her own butler?", I asked.

"Hmm...I don't think so. You make her very happy and I believe..."

King Xerxes looked up from the sunflowers towards me.

"You are ready..."

and handed me a brown package.

XXXXXXX

**Anna**

"Your Majesty, we have arrived..."

I woke up to the sound of my driver and looked outside to see the castle of Nobel Michel in all its glory.

_Home..._

The driver opened the door for me and I walked quietly towards the castle. It felt odd, almost empty.

_Where is everyone?_

"Good evening, your majesty!"

I turned to see 2 maids curtsying for me. At least someone I knew was here.

"Good evening...", I hesitated before smiling back,"Where is everyone?"

The two maids smiled secretly at each other.

"We've been ordered to dress and prepare you for tonight's ball!"

"Tonight's ball? I wasn't aware that there was a ball tonight", I asked confused.

"It was very last minute. Right, off we go!"

They grabbed me and dragged me.

"B-but I still have work to complete tonight-!", I spluttered. They ignored me and dragged me to my room.

XXXXXX

I stood in front of the mirror. I felt as though all my dignity was gone really...My maids had stripped me, cleaned me and squashed me into a light blue sparkly ball gown with white gloves, matching shoes and make-up. The dress was beautiful...whoever picked this for me really knew me well. I loved blue and sparkly stuff...especially fireworks. I never wore something this extravagant even at balls. My hair was tied up and had a beautiful tiara glittered with diamonds and a blue sapphire carved into a heart in the centre. I really felt like a princess tonight for the first time.

_It must be a very special occasion tonight..._

"Your majesty! It's time!", said Maid Sasha. She was one of the two maids that dressed me popped her head through the door of my bedroom.

"Okay...", I replied tearing away from the girl in the mirror who I had yet to realize was truly me.

I walked towards the hall and realized something was different...

XXXXXX

**Zain**

She looked beautiful. Like an angel. Well...she always had that effect on me. She walked in confused probably because there was actually nobody here but me. She spotted me with happiness and came running towards me. I bowed and kissed her fingertips.

"Welcome...Princess Anna..."

"Zain...What is going on? The maids told me there was a ball going on tonight. Where are all the guests? And why are you dressed like that"

I was dressed in a white tuxedo with a black shirt and tie. King Xerxes had provided it for this occasion and told me that it would be my uniform after this for the title he was going to give me if Anna agreed.

I chuckled.

"Princess Anna. Do you know what day it is?"

"What...day it is?", She pondered even more confused.

"Is it some international day that I have forgotten about...?"

"Princess Anna..."

"What...?"

"It's your birthday"

We stood there in silence whilst it clicked into her head.

"Oh!"

"I thought that I should give you a surprise. Would you perhaps..."

I held out my hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Care to dance with me?"

She froze for a couple of minutes and then beamed at me.

"With the greatest pleasure!", she replied excitedly.

She placed her small hand into mine and I held her hand softly. I put my other hand on her delicate frame and the music began to play. She was so light when we danced, she would fly when I spun her round. She was like a child, I never seen her smile so beautifully. I felt so incredibly lucky that this wonderful girl had chosen someone like me. She looked at my like I was her own personal prize and I have never treasured someone like her in my entire life. The music began to quieten and we swayed to the beat and then she looked at me. Her beautiful brown eyes that shined and I loved the way she always wanted to know how other people were feeling including me.

The music faded away and I kneeled down and pulled out a small box from my pocket. I faced her and watched her face turn into surprise and shock as I opened the box. A national inheritance from the kingdom of Xerxes. A diamond ring that was made up of a 100 tiny diamond shaped as stars. A diamond that had been passed from generations to generations for Queens of Xerxes given by their spouses. A ring that I hoped that Anna would wear for me.

"I remember the day that we met. You always cared for other people and thought about others. Even the first time we met, you helped Nobel Michel when he was ill. You always smiled and lit up the castle when you arrived. As time went on...I found myself falling more and more for you and before I realized...it became love..."

I watched her as she smiled and tears fell soundlessly down her cheeks.

"I have been a fool when I found out you were a princess. I really thought I didn't deserve you because you were so beautiful and that I couldn't reach you. I felt like a human reaching up to an angel and it could never be. But you reached through to my heart and I realized I really couldn't let you go. I love you so much that I wanted to protect you, care for you and be with you for the rest of my life. So if I could have a place in your heart and I say this as a man and not as your butler. Would you marry me?"

Silence ensured.

My heart beat fast waiting for her answer and sweat dripped from my forehead from the courage that I never thought that I had.

"Yes...", She spoke quietly and embraced me. It was silent yet we gently stood there embracing and our hearts connected with the gentle beating that we would be together forever.


	24. Prince Roberto

**Hello All, **

**I think we're about 3/5s through the story! I hope it's not too long for you. I thought to make it clear that Anna is not based on me but rather I created her because I wanted this spunky girl who really cared about the world around her. I've seen too many ditzy stupid girls obsessed over finding a boyfriend (sorry did I sound too harsh?). I like Anna, she's strong and is honest. I aspire to be like her. Ha! It feels funny. When we were younger, we always read about fairy tales, finding a prince and living happily ever after. But honestly? Anna didn't choose a prince but rather the man who serves quietly and humbly in the background. What kind of man do you dream of? I love for you to message me and tell me.**

**With Love, **

**mushimushi123**

**Prince Robert**

"I believe if we introduce the new nature machine, it could improve energy efficiency by up to 20%"

Princess Anna was currently in the lecture room introducing my presentation on how to improve the country by renewable resources and not spend excessively. It was pretty good stuff and to be honest I might even bring it into Altaria when I become King. However something else had caught my eye as Princess Anna was wearing a diamond ring on her fourth finger on the left hand. To tap off the weirdness, Zain was sitting at the back of the room wearing a white suit listening to her lecture. Normally, he would be elsewhere not listening to royal politics. I tapped on Prince Edward's shoulder who glanced at me questioning.

"She's definitely wearing a diamond ring on her left hand. Fourth finger", I whispered to Prince Edward.

He nodded

"...And Zain is sitting at the back definitely wearing a white suit instead of a black one"

Prince Edward nodded again.

"Do you think he spilled bleach on his suit? And his shirt got mixed up in the wash?"

"Perhaps but I really don't think that is the case"

"Prince Edward and Prince Robert. Please pay attention", said Nobel Michel suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at us.

"Uh...Sorry everyone", I replied shy at the sudden attention. Hey, I can handle attention but only by so much.

"It's okay, Prince Robert. I've just about finished" said Princess Anna who gave me a friendly smile before sitting down.

"It was a very interesting idea to approaching a eco-friendly nation which I hope we can all take into account", said Nobel Michel beaming.

We all nodded in agreement. It was although all the rest of the princes had ignored the rock of diamond on Princess Anna's hand.

"Well. Class dismissed. We shall hear Prince Glenn's speech on military improvement tomorrow so please write up your notes", said Nobel Michel before walking off.

We pack up our class then suddenly-

"So you're engaged now?", asked Prince Keith to Princess Anna.

All the rest of the princes froze in shock. He had just asked the unquestionable question that most of us avoided.

Princess Anna beamed happily.

"Yes I am!"

"HO HO! Well commoners fit well with commoners"

Princess Anna pouted.

"That is so mean..."

"Please refrain from flirting from my fiance", said Zain who appeared close to Princess Anna. He took her hand and dragged her nearly out of the room.

"I wasn't flirting!", complained Princess Anna.

A red tint appeared on Zain's face.

"I didn't want anyone else to see you with that face", he muttered.

"What face?"

"N-nothing, Anna" muttered Zain again and then walked away.

"W-wait! What FACE?", she shouted and ran after him.

"Well boys...Looks like our chances are gone", I announced.

Well at least now she'll have her happy ending even if she didn't choose a prince in the end. I thought sadly to myself.

XXXXXXX

**Review!**


	25. The Christmas Ball

**To my dear readers, **

**Greetings. Are you enjoying the story? :) I hope you are holding tight to your chair because the final hurdle for our dear couple is coming. I want to thank you for being so patient with me whilst I have been writing up the story. I love writing stories. It's basically like submerging yourself into another world. Life can be so boring sometimes and reading a good story is bound to just cheer you up and give you something to talk about with those around you. It also gives you general knowledge and advice from writers. So yay books! **

**With love, **

**mushimushi123**

The hall was buzzing with excitement at the various people of different nations. The royal families were all here and their counterpart nobles and parliament officials. They all knew that a big announcement from the kingdom of Xerxes was going to be made tonight and gossiped about the possibility.

"Perhaps the current Queen is actually a man"

"That sounds absurd. It's more likely the princess will be announcing her fiance?"

"One of the other princes? I heard Prince Wilfred was approved by her royal majesty, Queen Catherine!"

"Is that so? I heard she was going to marry a noble from Xerxes, possibly Lord Fernando's son?"

"Him?! I heard he is quite the ladies man. I would feel so sorry for Princess Anna"

Behind the curtain at the front of the hall was Zain waiting for Princess Anna to introduce him. He was terribly nervous. King Xerxes could not attend because he was suffering from another bout of madness.

"You'll be fine"

He turned to find Prince Wilfred there smiling warmly at him.

"You should know by now that what they really think doesn't matter"

He was right and Zain smiled thankfully.

"I just worry for her..."

"She can take care of herself", replied Wilfred peeping out at the hall.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THIS YEARS ANNUAL CHRISTMAS BALL. (Round of applause for a couple of minutes) I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE HER ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS ANNA OF XERXES TO MAKE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT"

XXXXXXX

I stepped up on the stage. The crowd gasped most likely at my appearance. I couldn't believe it either and whispers gathered as to why I was so radiant. I was wearing a red ball gown that sparkled in the limelight and the tiara that Zain had given me when he proposed. I couldn't help tingling with excitement. I wanted to show the crowd and the people here how special Zain was to me.

"My dear friends,

Thank you for attending the christmas ball tonight at the expense of Lord Nobel Michel"

I applauded along with the crowd to Mike who laughed and bowed. The crowd returned their attention to me.

"As you know there is a special announcement from the Kingdom of Xerxes to the world. I came to tell you that I am currently engaged"

There was a rumble of excitement that spread throughout the court. I continued...

"Before I tell you who it is. I want you to understand why I love this man and why I have chosen him to be my King Consort."

The crowd waited in anticipation and wondrous looks spread across their faces.

"I met him when I came to Nobel Michel castle after my apartment was set on fire 2 years ago. He was polite, kind, thoughtful and had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and he wasn't bad looking either!"

The crowd laughed. I smiled and marched on.

"Love for me was a gradual thing. The little things he did and his humbleness and kindness eventually made me grow inside. He treated me as though I was made of glass, precious and beautiful."

My eyes darken at the horrid memory.

"There was a time that my life was in danger. He saved my life and I nearly lost my mind thinking that he had died"

There was a murmur of approval throughout the hall at this announcement of courageous act.

"He doesn't realize his own worth and I think that is what made him stand out despite all the men I was surrounded with. However I think differently. He was always with me, nursing me when I was ill and helping me think up ideas and working to improve the kingdom of Xerxes. He makes me feel alive everyday and together we can make a better nation."

I took an intake of breath.

"He is a commoner. It is not uncommon for a Heir to marry a commoner but...he is also my butler"

There was a shock in the hall and mixed reviews began about him.

"I want you to approve of him', I interrupted the discussions that began in the hall, "Because this is the man I love and he is willing to love me for the rest of my life. I believe in him so I beg you humbly please believe in him too"

There was silence in the hall then people began to nod in approval. I smiled thankfully and I raised my hand to the curtain.

"This is my future husband, Zain"


	26. Declaration

**Hello my dear readers :)**

**I can't believe we're on Chapter 25 already! I would like to share with you how I came up with my ideas for this story. Each chapter is based on a song I have listened to. I came up with the scene to do with that song. The song that this whole story is based on is "I love you" by Avril Lavigne. I really loved the way that she expressed loving someone with their faults and everything about them. Not understanding why you love someone but you just think they're so beautiful and simply enjoying each moment that you have together. I hope your love with your true love will be like that.**

**With Love, **

**mushimushi123**

Zain walked in and if I didn't know better, he looked like a prince. He wore the outfit of a King Consort when he first proposed to me and a badge that my father had sent to him.

He bowed and gave a humble smile.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Zain, her royal highness, Princess Anna's fiance"

The crowd looked in shock at the dazzling handsome man. He coughed uncomfortably and then...

"I would like to express my love for Princess Anna if she does not mind such loud public displays of affection"

The crowd and I laughed. It was rare for Zain to make a joke but when he did, it was usually hilarious.

"I would like to tell you about the princess herself. She always puts others first no matter what. I worry about her because she often forgets to eat because she's working so hard for the kingdom. I learnt how to do most of her work because I wanted to share her workload so she would have more time."

The crowd looked admiringly. I blushed saying that he was exaggerating even if he wasn't really...

"She sees the beauty in other people that most people would just ignore. When she told me she loved me, I didn't believe her. How could I? I'm just a butler but she is the most amazing girl in the world. I was a fool but King Xerxes reminded me one thing. Life is very short...and I can't afford to waste another second being away from this beautiful girl who I want to serve and love for the rest of my life"

Zain moved towards me and picked me up. He then kissed me and I was struck at his forwardness in surprise. But I slowly melted into him.

_It was meant to be..._

I could hear the crowd awwwww and shout their approval at this wonderful man. He deserved all their praise for his kindness and humbleness. As for me?

_I still can't believe my luck._

"I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE"

The crowd looked in anger and surprise to a dark skinned man with a black beard. He was dressed in purple robes as were several men behind him.

"Lord Fernando...", I whispered. Zain looked at me in surprise.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF OUR KINGDOM AND YET YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE SUCH DECISIONS WITHOUT THE APPROVAL OF THE NOBLE COUNCIL?"

I gritted my teeth and walked closer towards Lord Fernando. The crowd dispersed in silence. I replied

"Do I need your approval for my own marriage? I am the princess of Xerxes! Even my father married a commoner. What proper decision makes you think this is a inexcusable marriage that the council cannot approve of?"

"You belong to the nation and are is his majesty's chosen heir. We have a say in your marriage since commoners and royalty should not mix. Your father marrying a commoner?", said Fernando. He looked to be in thought and then sneered.

"You mean that whore traitor that is your mother? So you share her filthy common blood!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE PRINCESS IN THAT MATTER!?", roared Lord Robert in anger.

"The princess? Even if your father approves of you. Since you have decided matters on your own, we give you an option. You must marry my son, Lord Rothburt as intended for any future princess. It was decided after your mother died, that is the rule"

"THERE IS NO SUCH RULE", I declared angrily.

"A girl who has no manners for her country's rules is not fit to rule. I watched as your father gave you more and more responsibilities and yet now you need even your butler to help you rule. What nonsense is this?", Lord Fernando laughed mockingly in reply joined in with the rest of Xerxes Nobles.

I went silent.

"You think you can go against us nobles? We have been helping your father rules since you were in diapers. Suddenly, you appear talking about reformation. Know this. We have your father and the poor should stay poor. That is the survival of the fittest. We do not approve of this and we say right now because of your behavior, we reject you as heir to the kingdom of Xerxes!"

"You know those words are declaring war against me", I quietly replied boldly. My eyes pelting with determination.

"We are the richest nobles in the kingdom. The poor would not dare to go against us but if you require a war. I wish to see you try..." sneered Lord Fernando. He snapped his fingers and He , along with the other nobles, left the hall leaving everyone in complete shock.


	27. Broadcast

**To my fellow readers, **

**I just want to share with you another message. You may face storms in your life but no matter happens you will come out stronger. After storms there are always sunshine so hang in there and hold it out. By the way, Chapter 22 was based on the song "So close" by John Laughlin. Please give it a listen :) It's the song I imagined Zain and Anna to dance to...**

**With love, **

**mushimushi123**

I drummed my fingers on my desk the next day.

_Crap crap...I just pissed off the nobles and declared war on them. What do I do?_

I sighed in frustration. Zain looked at me worriedly.

"It's my fault...Maybe we announced it too soon...?", said Zain looking down sadly.

I stood up and caressed his face. I looked at him with determination.

"I regret nothing", I declared, "They need to be brought down now because of their arrogance. I would not give you up. I nearly lost you before..."

We gazed at each other knowingly.

"Ahem", coughed Lord Robert who had just entered the room. We broke apart in surprise.

I composed myself.

"Did you find out who was on our side?"

Lord Robert sighed.

"The people are on our side generally. They've known the hard work you've put in to making their lives better but we're low on weaponary. All the nobles are against us and you as their queen. They've also taken over the Xerxes Castle and have your father..."

"We will give you our support"

All three of us faced the 6 princes with fire in their eyes with determination.

"Oriens Kingdom will provide the weaponry you desire", declared Prince Glenn

"You will have to attack the castle no matter what. I can send some of my men who are trained as ninjas", said Prince Joshua lazily.

"Philip Kingdom have had many victorious wars. I can assist with planning" said Prince Wilfred quietly.

"Guys...", I said touched by their thoughtfulness, "You didn't need to..."

"We're friends right? You would do the same for us!" said Prince Roberto cheerfully.

"If you need money, Alford will be able to provide some with interest", said Prince Keith mockingly.

"I'll pass...thanks", I replied sarcastically. Trust Prince Keith to throw something like that in this heartwarming discussion.

"I think the best idea...is to use the people", said Prince Edward quietly.

We all stared at him in surprise.

"What kind of idea are you talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?"

I nodded in reply. I was about to go on international TV which was lucky for me. The media of Xerxes was all stationed just on the edge where we managed to hijack from. We intended to deliver a message to the public of Xerxes asking them to rise up against the nobles and save themselves and the King. Although the nobles would see the broadcast, we would at least let the people know what the nobles intended to do with them.

I readjusted my clothes and sighed nervously.

"It'll be okay..."

I looked up to see Zaid leaning against the entrance of the door. His eyes full of determination and belief in me. I ripped my eye contact from me to face the camera-man.

"I'm ready"

"And...ROLLING!"

I held up my speech and began to read.

"Dear Nation of Xerxes, I am Princess Anna earnestly seeking your attention. The nobles have declared their traitorous intents against me and seek to make you all their slaves in retaliation. As you know, I have been working very hard to ensure all of you have the lives that you deserve. I declared that you were all educated, helped to improve agriculture and technology so we would have more food. I had plans for Green Earth project so that we could have energy at a low cost for the long term. I have many other plans and I want to join you in the unity of the kingdom. I want a better future for the Kingdom of Xerxes, where everyone is free to express their ideas, creativity and dreams. Where children can run freely and dream about the future where it might actually be possible to achieve.

I know I am not normally a warmonger but I seek not war against the nobles. But rather an opportunity to defend yourself and reclaim the wealth that was rightfully yours. I've know for many years the taxes that the nobles have unlawfully enforced on you and the children they have taken from you as slaves. Free them and save yourselves. Take up your sword and fight for your rights."

I paused and my face darkened.

"My Father has been taken. I do not mean to bother you from your lives but I earnastly ask that you help me rescue him from the clutches of Lord Fernando who has kept him prisoner in Xerxes Castle. So rise up and fight with me!", I declared.

"AAANNND CUT!"

I looked at Zain who nodded in approval.

_Now the real war begins._

XXXXXXX

All across the kingdom of Xerxes, people watched the broadcast of their dearest princess who they loved and admired. Never had the people had such a loving princess and couldn't wait for her to be queen. She had provided them everything they could have possibly imagined and they realized that the future with her was starting to improve. They heard her speech and each took up swords, farming equipment and began to rise against their nobles.

"For our princess Anna!", they declared.

"Save her father!"

"Rightfully reclaim what is ours!"

"Destroy the traitorous nobles!"

The nobles began to cower in fear from the castle as they watched their lands and mansions burn to the ground leaving nothing but ashes. Lord Fernando watched his fellow nobles from the throne chair. He grinned at them and said...

"Do not worry my fellow men...We have already won"


	28. Reason

**Hello my dear readers, **

**I hope it's not too grave for you. There are many reasons I wrote this story and one was to talk about the hierarchy of social classes. Maybe it seems too much for those who love "Love stories" but there are other aspects of ruling a kingdom. In this chapter, you find out why Anna is the person that she is.**

**with love, **

**mushimushi123**

I sat on my horse facing the Castle of Xerxes looking at the 5000 soldiers that stood before us. I have 7000 common people without armour and using their forks from farming as weapons. Some weaponry had come from Oriens but it was not enough for everyone. I felt sad for the people who might die today and I prayed to God that he might keep everyone safe. I wore heavy armour and although I was the most skilled in my kingdom at swordfighting, I still felt fear. I could not die because who would fight for freedom for my people. They would become slaves.

I lifted my sword and looked at the soldiers.

"I AM YOUR QUEEN. I AM THE ROYAL HEIR OF THE XERXES KINGDOM AND I DECLARE THAT ANYONE WHO GOES AGAINST ME WILL BE GUILTY OF TREASON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ROYAL GUARD? IF YOU JOIN ME, I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE SO ALLOW ME TO PASS RIGHT NOW"

I saw a wave of uncertainty crossed each of the soldiers face and I waited patiently. A small group began to walk and join us and many more. 2000 men remained guarding the castle.

"YOU HAVE MADE YOUR DECISION", I declared and raised my swords.

"FOR FREEDOM!"

A Chorus erupted behind me from soldiers and people alike.

"FOR FREEDOM!"

My horse galloped forward and I began the fight. As I slashed through the bloody war, I remembered a memory of when I was younger that reminded me what I was fighting for.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I_t was when I was a 7-year old commoner girl who lived in an orphanage. I wasn't allowed to tell others who my father was. I had a friend called Janet who was my best friend and we played with dolls everyday. Eventually a man called Fernando came to visit us. He didn't recognize me but looked at Janet with interest.

Janet was really pretty, she had blond hair and bright blue eyes and was called an angel. One day when Janet had finished talking to Fernando, she started playing with dolls with me.

"You know that nice man Mr Fernando?", she said.

"Whatabout him?", I asked combing my dolls hair.

"He asked me to come to his castle with him!", she said happily.

"His castle? Only a king has a castle!", I laughed.

"He's going to give me lots of pretty things and give me more dolls if I do what he says! Do you think I should go?", asked Janet.

"I think you should since he was being nice", I answered innocently...

It was the greatest regret of my life to say those words.

I didn't meet Janet until I turned 14 and it was at the most shocking place of all. She was about to be hung at the gallows. Her pretty hair had now turn to a muddy brown hair and she was covered in bruises. Her skirt was ripped and she had cuts all over her face. Her eyes no longer shone but now tired.

The executioner began.

"Janet, a sex slave to Lord Fernando is now being executed for being disobedient to her master, stealing money from his lordship, running away and giving birth to cursed twins"

I placed my hand over my mouth in horror. As if by fate, Janet looked me in the eye in recognition.

"_I think you should since he was being nice"_

And Janet continued to look me in the eyes until she was hung and I stared into those lifeless eyes remembering the horrors and selfishness of people. I vowed to protect the people so that they lived the life that they imagined so when we were once children...

XXXXXXXXX

The castle of Xerxes was littered with bottles all over the floor. I'm guessing they were drinking to their hearts content whilst taking over the castle. I snuck through the corridors careful not to be caught by the guards. And if I was then I quickly gave a sharp uppercut to their neck and they lost unconsciousness. Eventually, I found the grand hall and peaked in through the curtains. I gasped in horror at the sight. I ran towards the throne chair.

_Father..._

My father was sitting on the throne with his eyes looking without life in horror. A royal sword had been thrusted into his heart. Tears streamed down my face at the sight of my lovely father.

_Why...? Why...? It's not fair._

"A pretty sight don't you think?"

I turned around to see Lord Fernando and several nobles appeared to be standing well back of Lord Fernando in fear.

I gripped my sword and I whispered barely able to control my voice.

"...Why did you do this?"

Lord Fernando gave a cackle in delight.

"Ahahahahaha...because i've always wanted to do it", he declared happily. He began to pace slowly admiring the castle.

"Your father was always a strange one. He had the same dreams as you but at the same time annoyed us nobles. _Give your money to the poor. I don't want to hear about raising taxes", _he mimicked mockingly and laughed at his own joke.

"He was very much like a dog. Loyal. He always believed in me, the fool. I fed him poison for years so he went mad and he didn't even realize!", Lord Fernando laughed.

"How could you be so cruel?", I asked angrily. He walked closer until his face was up against me.

"Because I want it", he said simply with a grin, "Now if you die, my dear Princess Anna, there will be nothing to stop me. The people will become slaves and I will inherit everything like I was suppose to. Then I will become the most powerful man in all of the world. And you, could be my puppet if you wanted to stop it. Could such an innocent girl like you survive in a world that is kill or to kill?".

With those words...I lost it...

**Review!**


	29. Regret

**To my readers :)**

**I hope you are enjoying the lots of updates today. I intend to finish this story quite soon and I added a additional to the previous chapter. So make sure you go back and read that part before you read this chapter otherwise you won't understand. I had to rearrange my chapters to bring in the introduction so sorry if they are out of place, they won't be for long...I promise. My internet also died a little bit so I couldn't update this chapter as fast as I would have liked. I like human beings. It's a little off topic but I think it's pretty amazing how we have all these abilities to love, be angry, sad, happy and other emotions. I'm pretty naive but I'm sure there is some good in everyone and everyone has reasons for the things they do. Yet there will always be people who will stand by you whatever you decide to do...**

**with love, **

**mushimushi123**

**Zain**

After fighting off the remaining soldiers at Lord Fernando's residence which turned to be an easy win since the 5000 royal soldiers didn't think to fight against 10000 people and they didn't see the logic in fighting anymore. Nearly all the nobles had lost their property and all the money they owned to the people of the country. You may wonder why a butler was capable of leading an army. But I needed to be able to protect my master and mistress. So I trained hard everyday to ensure I could protect Lord Michel, which was as expected of me. After leaving Lord Robert to deal with the mess, I headed to Xerxes Castle which seemed almost deserted. It had been a couple of hours since I had left Anna to deal with Lord Fernando and rescue her father. I grew worried since the fight here had long ended.

I entered the castle and tried to remember the layout. I remembered coming here for a brief holiday in the summer with Miss Anna. I smiled at the fond memories and found the hall. Perhaps the nobles have all left knowing they were in a losing war.

I walked down a corridor and spotted the bottles lying on the floor and the mess. I tutted at the state of the castle. We will surely have to clean that up otherwise Anna will trip over the bottles. I grew amused at the sight of her nearly falling over and falling into my arms.

_Could she be purposely clumsy in order to get my attention? _

I chuckled to myself and thought about her radiant smile. I wonder what our children will be like? I can't even believe we'll have children one day. I walked down to the end of the corridor and slowly moved the curtains that blocked the grand hall and walked inside.

I stopped at the sight that was there. Several bodies laid all over the floor slashed and decapitated. On the royal chair, was King Xerxes appearing to sleep. But then I spotted the royal sword engraved in his heart. My heart stopped as I saw more bodies and in the centre laid Princess Anna kneeling on the floor. Her hand gripping the sword tightly and her hair and face matted with dried blood.

_What on earth...happened?_

I stepped carefully forward. Anna's eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights and she was shaking so bad that I might have thought she was bleeding herself but she seemed fine.

"Anna...", I whispered as quietly as I could. I walked carefully forward and came close enough.

"STOP!", she suddenly shouted in fear. She brought the sword in front of her so it faced my chest.

"It's okay! It's me. It's Zain", I quickly said and tried to calm her down. Her eyes formed some recognition and then she dropped the sword and silent tears ran down her face. I felt pity for her and whatever happened her. I had a pretty good idea what had happened and I felt anger that she had to be put in such a position. She became like a lost child as I cradled her in my arms.

"It's okay...Everything will be alright...It's over now..."


	30. Falling

**Hello, My fellow readers, **

**We are nearing the end. It went by very quickly don't you think? I don't know what my next story will be about but I hope to hear your opinion on how this story went for you? I want to show you how I came up with this story so I give some information at the end of this story. I remember doing a project in school based on ECT which is a treatment for depression. I think it's kinda wonderful how some couples can keep loving each other even after seeing their loved ones lose memories of them. Isn't that amazing and so sad? Watching the person you love slowly lose memories of you? Yet it's wonderful that people would love to that extent instead of abandoning that. Maybe you'll find someone like that one day.**

**With Love, **

**mushimushi123**

**3 months later**

**Zain**

"Anna...dear please open your mouth...", I asked exasperated. I fed the spoon to her mouth which she opened obediently.

"You should just give up on her. You've become her carer. She's not human anymore", said Theo sadly.

It had been 3 months seen I seen Anna on the floor surrounded by the bodies. The image seemed burned into my mind but what had come after was harder for me than I thought. I carried her and stayed with her all the way back to Nobel Michel. I washed her and she saw the blood in the bath and started crying hysterically and started screaming. I embraced her in the hope that I could make the terrible images in her mind go away. She cried until she fell asleep.

I dressed her and put her to bed. The next day I called a doctor and after an hour's examinations he came out of the room.

" She's suffering from post-traumatic stress...", he told me.

"Is there anything we can do?", I asked desperately.

_Tell me. Tell me she's going to be okay. I love her. Don't tell me that she's going to be like that forever..._

He looked down uncomfortably.

"She's refusing to eat, she doesn't seem to want walk anymore and she is not showing any reaction to my words. For the event that took place, it usually goes 2 ways. They recover and move on or...they may stay in that state for the rest of her life..."

I placed my hand against the wall to steady myself.

"I'm sorry...", the doctor said sadly.

I grabbed onto his arms and shook him.

"You're a doctor. Save her! Bring her out of this!"

He held me and calmed me down. I began to cry silently. For a man like me to cry...it felt like my world was falling apart.

"She can only be saved if she wants to..."

That was 3 months ago. I watched and took care of her. I bathed her. I fed her. I dressed her. I kissed her and sometimes talked to her just to try and get some reaction out of her. I completed her royal assignments and helped with the rebuilding of Xerxes as an unofficial King Consort. I watched as she grew thinner and her eyes lost their will to live. The worst part was that I was losing her...I was watching her die slowly and there seemed to be nothing I could do about it.

The princes gave their sympathy to me and many people had told me to give up and that she was already long gone. But I couldn't...I hoped that one day she would wake up from her isolation and go back to the way it was. I couldn't leave her because I loved her so much. I would take her pain if I could...

**Review!**


	31. Hope

**Hello Readers!**

**Here is my favorite scene ever. I think we have about 2 chapters left and then I'll be off. I would like to offer some words of advice to cherish the time that you have in life since it really is so short! A lot of people are depressed in this world and I want to say that there is always hope for those who hold on.**

**with love,**

**mushimushi123**

**Zain**

I pushed her wheelchair out into the garden. It was spring again already and the sakura blossoms fell from the trees. There were petals falling everywhere and some landed onto Anna's hair. Her lifeless hair. I prepared the tea and poured her a cup. I changed her hand position and placed the cup into her hands and lifted it to her mouth.

"Did you know...It was a year ago when we drank tea like this. I can't believe it's spring already", I smiled sadly.

She gave no reaction.

"Do you remember? I told you that you were beautiful and you thought I was talking about the blossoms!", I laughed.

Nothing.

"You told me you hated me because I sit there so calmly whilst you went crazy because you loved me so much. Yet now look at us now. You're sitting there so calmly and I'm the one going crazy", I gave another self-depreciating laugh.

I placed the tea in her hands back on the table and I held her hands. They were cold. I then looked into her lifeless eyes.

_This may be my last chance..._

"Anna...", I started.

"Please...come back. I need you..."

No response.

"It's so ridiculous that everything so far has happened. 2 years ago, I was just your butler. A year ago, we were just a normal couple and suddenly...you became a princess. I suddenly thought I was unworthy of you. Why did you choose me? I'm just a butler, I have no heritage or royalty within me. How could it be...that I ended up serving you? Why do you make me worry so much? When your father came to me and told me to cherish the time I had with you...It made me realise..."

I paused.

"How much I love you...I didn't want to live a day without you. I didn't care anymore about whether I was a noble or a commoner. As a man, I loved you as a woman. I loved seeing your smile so I made sure to make you smile everyday and I want to see you smile again. When you were hurt, I want to cradle you and tell you everything is going to be okay. I want to marry you, have children with you, grow old with you, hell even make Xerxes a better kingdom with you!"

I looked down in despair and started crying...

"Please come back. Please...please come back. I know you feel sad about what happened to your father and what you did to those nobles. But I believe your father died hoping you would find happiness. And I want to make you happy...so please don't do this to me. I can't stand here watching you grow thinner and thinner, and dying as each day passes...so please return..."

Something warm touched my face and caressed it gently. I looked up to see Anna smiling with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes lit up when they met mine. She whispered...

"Here I am..."


	32. Union

**Hello my dear readers, **

**How are you doing? I have some real cute stuff coming up for you? How would your fantasy wedding go? I imagine myself tripping on my dress and having a cake fight, now THAT would be an awesome wedding. hahaha. There is just one final chapter that I will write and this story will be complete. **

**with love, **

**mushimushi123**

**2 months later**

I tugged at my gown and held my breath.

"Almost there, Your majesty!", cried Maid Cherry.

"ACCCCCKkk!", I cried out in pain.

"And done!"

I released my breath. Jeez...wearing a corset was a lot harder than I thought. Who would have thought I would pick a wedding dress with an inner corset.

"What's going on in there?"

I turned around to find Theo looking at me in shock.

"Aww...man. I wish I had been your butler now..."

I smiled warmly.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!", I said excitedly.

"Yeah...Y'know it sounded like something really weird out there. Like Zain and you were getting it on before the wedding..."

"THEO!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

I glared at him embarrassed that he would even come up with such a proposition.

I was dressed in a heart shaped wedding dress and lace covered my arms delicately. My hair was tied to a bun and a small tiara was fixed on top with a veil that covered my face.

Today, I was getting married.

I smiled at my reflection in my mirror.

"Princess! Show time!", said Cynthia, Roberto's friend.

"Coming!", I replied tearing away from my reflection in the mirror. I carefully walked towards the hall in Nobel Michel.

_Nobel Michel, the dream castle for every girl in the world. Only royalty get married at Nobel Michel._

"HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ANNA", announced the spokesman.

The hall was decorated with Sunflowers to signify our flower and our love. The aisle was a red carpet and people of different nations came and sat in the rows. The people of Xerxes got to watch on TV thanks to Lord Robert who was in the midst of sorting out the mess that happened a couple of months ago. I began to walk down the aisle looking at the different smiling faces of my friends and of people I didn't know congratulating me inwardly. The music echoed throughout the whole hall.

I couldn't forget my past or what I had done but...I hoped to atone for it in the future and for my people. He had made me realize that and he became the one person who I came to love and who I would live for for the rest of my life...

I reached the altar and a priest smiled warmly at me. It was a shame my father could not walk me down the aisle but I could feel him looking down on me from heaven. Then I saw him.

Those familiar green eyes.

Those broad shoulders

Those gentle hands that held me so firm.

He took my hand and helped me up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people and the coronation of them as rulers of Xerxes. Princess Anna Kravinska Mariana Xerxes as Queen Anna Kravinska Mariana Xerxes and Zain Harris Renaldi as King Consort"

"Zain _Harris Renaldi?"_I whispered to Zain. He looked at me mischievously.

"My biggest secret is now revealed", he whispered back.

We exchanged vows and spoke our vows to the country. The bishop then smiled warmly and announced.

"The rings please!"

A timid Theo dressed as a page boy stepped out with the rings on a pillow.

"It suits you Theo!", I teased.

"S-shuddap!", he muttered embarrassed, "Nobel Michel made me dress up"

Zain picked up the ring which he had proposed to me with and gently placed it on my hands. I picked up to do the same. Suddenly-

"Uh Oh!"

I dropped the ring and it rolled under Nobel Michel's chair. My instincts kicked in and I got on my knees and started crawling around looking for the ring. My hands wrapped around the metal ring and I found it.

"Ah-ha!", I burst out excitedly and returned to Zain, who smiled at me amused.

"You really don't act in the proper conduct of a queen do you?"

I realized my actions and blushed.

"Well maybe ...I just really want to marry you!"

Zain laughed.

"I'm totally okay with that".

We smiled at each other.

"Ahem", interrupted the bishop, "You may now kiss the bride"

He lifted my veil up and as if savoring the moment. He gently brushed my cheek and said to me.

"You are so beautiful, My dear Anna"

He then kissed me and I fell right into his arms and melted away. It was just us and the faint ringing of the bells and the audience applause as we finally joined together as one.


	33. Epilogue

**Hello My Dear Readers to the Final Chapter, **

**It's been a fun journey and I'm glad I could finally get all the images and scenes out of my head and put it into writing. Did you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it? I looked at the full document and it turned out to be 75 pages long! Time went really quickly for me and I really loved all the characters. I don't think Nobel Michel will ever die, he's like a grandpapa to me. Keke. To all my readers, thank you for taking the time to read my story. It really means alot to me. I also hope you will find your happy ending too! Even if it's not with an actual prince.**

**With love and best wishes, **

**mushimushi123**

**10 years later.**

"Did you hear? Queen Anna and King Zain are coming to visit Nobel Michel for his 110th birthday!", said Maid Julie excitedly.

"I heard Zain is doing a quick review on the butlers of the Kings of the 6 kingdoms"

"Why ever would he need to do that? He is a king isn't he?"

"I heard that he was actually Queen Anna's butler"

"Was he? That's amazing that they actually got married!"

"Yes. I think they have about 6 children right now. The eldest is going to be sent away next week to be raised as a commoner?"

"Ah. I forgot about Xerxes customs. Well...it's worked out so far"

"I agree. We should implement it in other countries too!"

The maids turned around to see Master Nobel Michel looking at them amused.

"Lord Michel!", the maids exclaimed and bowed immediately.

"I think you should find it's best to finish preparations for the royal families' arrival before partaking in gossip, my dears".

They bowed in surprise and ran off to finish their duties.

"Forgive me sir, I should have disciplined them myself"

Lord Michel turned to a find his butler, a tall man with flaming red hair who bowed in apology.

"Fear not Theo, Zain will be helping in this years' annual Butler Training"

"Yes...Sir Michel"

"Ho Ho Ho...I'm going to enjoy seeing them once more", said Lord Michel gazing out of the window in fond memories.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, a limousine parked outside of Nobel Michel castle. The guards walked down and opened the back of the limousine. King Edward was chatting to the other 4 Kings that he had grown up with.

"I can't believe we're going to see Anna again!", said King Roberto excitedly, "Cynthia will be so excited".

"I can't believe Cynthia ended up marrying you. Who would put up with an annoying guy like you", sighed King Glenn exasperatedly.

"It's been so long. I think about 10 years?", commented King Edward.

"Yes...I heard that Zain is going to help out with this years annual butler training..." said King Wilfred quietly.

"Well he always did have skills", boomed King Keith.

Suddenly, a new limousine parked outside the castle.

A small boy with black hair and green eyes walked out in a royal manner.

"My humblest thanks"

Followed by triplet boys with brown hair and green eyes who ran out excited by their new surroundings.

"Look at how big that castle is! Ooooh!", they gasped in surprise.

"James, John and Philip! Don't make such a loud racket! You'll wake Emily!", a brown haired women emerged from the limousine holding a small baby. The 6 kings stared at her and her children.

"She looks so much more mature"

"Her children are so cute!", exclaimed King Roberto.

Anna looked up and saw her 6 friends and smiled warmly.

_Hello friends_

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Zain was meeting with his butlers and teaching them the essence of serving tea to foreigners of different nations. He did not change much apart from the few stray white hairs and he now wore a white suit as uniform as King Consort.

"Adding a specific amount with spices will adapt the taste depending on your guests-"

"ZAAAAAAAAAIIIN!"

The doors burst open and Anna came running with tears in her eyes.

"What is it, darling?" said Zain in shock.

"Zaaaaaaain! Your son is bullying me!"

A young boy dressed in a suit emerged through the door. He placed a children's tea set on the table.

"Michel...What did you do to your mother?"

Michel looked at around at the butlers in the room. He bowed.

"I did no such thing father. I was simply serving mother tea. Mother, you must finish your tea", he replied nonchantly

Anna sat down and Michel moved the chair forward so that she was comfortable. He then proceeded to poor imaginary tea into her cup as gracefully. He then passed Anna the tea gently. On the other hand, Anna changed expressions to shock and then gave him a massive bear hug and started crying happily.

"OH WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH LIKE YOUR FATHER? IT'S LIKE A MINI-ZAIN. YOU ARE SOOOO ADORABLE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

She exploded with happiness and then looked at Zain teary eyed.

"It's all your fault. He was lost a moment ago and I was telling him off. B-but-"

She paused dramatically.

"He's so much like you that I couldn't tell him off!"

Zain and the other butlers looked at her amused.

XXXXXXXXX

That night, Zain escorted Anna to the place where they had their first kiss. The bridge that overlooked Nobel Michel and they remembered the sight. The sun was beginning to set and spread an orange glow across the sky. Anna relaxed into Zain's arms and they began to talk about the many memories that they had gathered over the 12 years since they had known each other.

"Do you think Michel will be a good King?", asked Zain nervously.

"I think so. I think they'll be all good rulers. They have your eyes afterall", said Anna happily.

"I'm worried about the triplets".

"Zain"

Zain stopped and looked at her.

She smiled warmly at him.

"You are a good father and you taught them well. Let them have fun as well. They are just children."

"..."

Anna looked back at the sunset.

"We finally saw this scene at sunset. It's been too long...By the way...What happened to the lucky pen I gave you?", said Anna who suddenly remembered the lucky pink pen.

Zain smiled mysteriously then pulled at the same pen from his pocket.

"It's still lucky afterall..."


End file.
